Igniting Resurgence
by Raveling Eudaimonia
Summary: Deidara puffed his chest at the kunoichi opposite him and snorted loudly, "If I ever had to teach a class on the basis of Earth Art: rocks, minerals, clay and gems, I wouldn't even place you with beginning three year olds for a starting point, yeah." Post 4th War.
1. Eclecticism

** Igniting Resurgence**

**Chapter 1: Eclecticism**

* * *

_Eclecticism- making decisions on the basis of what seems best instead of following some single doctrine or style_

* * *

Rays of sunlight touched the skies, scanning the horizon and enveloping the darker shadows that dared to contrast with it. A hunched figure stared insipidly at the concrete wall opposite him, completely unaware he was being watched by two figures.

"Has he said anything? A single word?"

"I'm afraid not, Tsuchikage-sama. He hasn't said a single word despite the interrogations and threats we've made."

"He hasn't changed a single bit, has he?"

"No, no he hasn't."

It was winter in Iwagakure, and a rather bleak day for the Tsuchikage. He along with Kurotsuchi had previously attempted to extract information out of the ex-Akatsuki member, Deidara, whom they had captured during the Fourth Shinobi World War but to no avail had they succeeded.

Of course, Ōnoki's spirits shouldn't have been dampened just yet. After all, the Allied Shinobi Forces had triumphed over Kabuto and Obito, prompting each Kage and hidden village to celebrate the prevailing victory.

Still, he couldn't help but feel dismayed at the sight of the downcast ninja confined in a cell before him, a fallen student of his, a broken piece of art. Sure, it was true that he had never really understood the concept of Deidara's view of art – he had never really understood any concept of what art even was. But to see his old student in rundown state like this was rather disheartening, once a promising student, now some rundown decrepit castaway. Sighing, he beckoned two shinobi nearby, motioning for them to grab a pen and paper.

Perhaps he should leave the business to that trusty Kohona Nin, what was his name again? Ah yes, Ibiki Morino. A possible medic should be escorted as well too. Wasn't that Haruno girl one of the best? Trained by the Godaime Hokage herself and acclaimed to may one day surpass Lady Tsunade? Whatever the answer was, he groaned as a loud crack radiated off his back, scaring away a few birds that had come sit by his window sill. He would write a letter to the Slug Princess asking her if she could send in Ibiki Morino and Sakura Haruno for a few of his own purposes.

There were so many questions regarding Deidara that remained unanswered. The main one being _'Why is he still alive?'_

If only he could stop that splintering sound that emitted from his knuckles as he wrote, the unstoppable effect of old age and passing time was really getting to him.

~-0-~

This was it.

This was the final mission.

To make it safely and quickly to Yakiniku Q.

One more, one more painstaking step, and then they would be prospered with glorious food.

"Naruto! Sai! You made it – _congratulations_!"

An uplifting voice could be heard as cheers of delight and surprise rang through the entrance of Yakiniku Q. Seated in two separate rooms but gathered as one whole was: Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shino, Ino. Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro , and Ten Ten.

After the Fourth Shinobi World War, the group had decided to celebrate the triumphant feat, an attainment of pure success by none other than the act of feasting and revelling itself. However, it was the exception that Naruto and Sai had barely escaped from the hospital, having scarcely healed most of their injuries and wounds sustained from the war. Naruto, of course, was not one to miss out on any good social events.

"Sai, come on! We're gonna miss out on all the food!"

"Dickless, we really shouldn't be here, you know."

A gleeful Naruto could only watch in excitement as Ten Ten stepped forward to bring him around to the tables, pointing to each member as they walked along.

"Do not underestimate the Power of Youth, Neji! It is as Guy Sensei says, extremely resilient to anything that claims to have passion, and thus, that is where the amazing Youth Suit comes in!"

"I really could care less, Lee. In fact, your nonstop chatter fails to amuse me."

"You will never know the amazing experience of Youth until you actually try it – "

"I'm not interested. Keep your gay, greensuit fetishes to yourself, Lee."

Growls of exasperation came from Temari as she bared her teeth in frustration, annoyed at the rather complex game of Shogi that a smirking Shikamaru was opposing her on.

"I give up! That is just ridiculous, how on earth did you counter my attack? I swear –"

"You failed to perceive my movement from the left, you really should learn when to use the correct tactic."

"But it was so obvious that you were going to attack rather than defend –"

"Word to the wise: Incompetent Shogi players shouldn't always assume their opponents intentions for granted. Anyway, let's eat – I'm starving."

"I was wondering when you would say that, _Mr Genius_."

"Well even Mr Genius can find a game of Shogi to be such a drag."

A huge ball of white fur came crashing down on Shino as Kiba laughed in surprise.

"Loosen up, Shino. Akamaru just loves you – take it as a compliment will ya?"

"Get this thing off me, Kiba. I refuse to be a human bone."

"Really? Cause most humans _are _made out of bones!"

"Kiba, I am serious now. If you don't get this thing off me my bugs will –"

"Alrighty then. Geez dude, chillax. Any day now and your bugs will grow haywire because of you."

It appeared that Ino was conversing with Choji in a rather deep conversation – about finding the right girl.

"It doesn't matter what she looks like, or what she thinks of you. You just have to wait and it will all fall in the right place."

"But what if I never find the '_right'_ girl?"

"What did I tell you before as we were discussing your physical stature? Take that into some serious consideration."

"Oh, right. Thanks for that Ino."

Upon seeing Naruto, Kankuro had immediately grabbed Gaara by the ear and yelled out in desperation.

"Oi Naruto! Come over here and have a chat with Gaara." He leaned into his ear slowly and whispered, "I think he's been a bit lonely as the Kazekage for the past few months, he just won't stop talking to that cactus plant he keeps." He winked as he rushed over to help Ten Ten carry Hinata, who had fainted immediately at the sight of Naruto.

"You really don't believe that, do you?" asked Gaara, who had raised an eyebrow in the direction of Kankuro. Chuckling in response, Naruto answered with a wide grin.

"Of course not, but I heard the Kazekage does have a lot on his plate. How do you manage to handle it all?"

"Oh a daily dose of sand accompanied with numerous servings of gizzard and salted tongue do me just fine. In fact–"

"My apologies Lord-Kazekage, but may I speak to Naruto for a moment?" Out of nowhere, Sai had emerged in front of them, with a rather urgent look on his face.

"Of course."

Whipping around to face his teammate, Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion then softened as Sai referred to a rather trivial matter. Sakura.

"Naruto, we really shouldn't be here, you know. Sakura could be here any second, and if she finds out where we are she'll-"

"_Relax_, we'll be fine!" guaranteed Naruto, who slapped Sai on the back and sent him stumbling forward, nearly tripping over his IV. "We're here to party so let's dig in and enjoy the day." Turning to the different assorted food, he called out in eagerness. "So is the food ready?"

A loud horde of cries could be heard as everyone nodded in agreement.

"It sure is, Naruto!"

"Ready when you are!"

"N-Naruto –kun, all the food is ready to eat."

"What are we waiting for Sai? Come on, I'm starving." Grabbing Sai's ear, Naruto pulled him near the peckish mob. "Let's hope there's more than enough ramen, if –"

"BAKA!"

The last thing Naruto heard was the shattering of a nearby vase and the slapping sound of his own flesh. A livid looking Sakura stepped out from behind a wall, furious at the equivocation of her own patients. The rest of the group watched in disbelief as Sakura heaved a now unconscious Sai on the dining table, large visible marks and bruises as to where she had slapped him out of rage.

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but sometimes, Naruto, you abuse the privilege as much as you eat ramen."

* * *

"Sakura - chan-"

"If you want to get out of your current state quickly, you can do that by resting in bed – not by sneaking around and snacking on food."

_"But Sakura - chan –"_

"Must I remind you that are absolutely no substitutes for sleep? None at all."

As a medic, Sakura knew how extremely critical sleep was for a fundamental bounce back of an injury or medical condition. Her numerous health encounters had given her a flaked experience, a whole new knowledge and erudition of medical and curative literary and terms to explore.

It wasn't easy to grasp the different concepts, though. Many of the crucial and decisive situations that required her to put these skills at use were the result of rigid practice and study – _hours_ of rigid practice and study. Tsunade of course, had been very operose on the subject. After all, once you proceeded with a complex scheme there was no turning back. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Handling a patient's behaviour, however, was a totally different matter. They all came in different forms, some more broken and in tattered spirits than others. Each day at the hospital had its own rush hours, some more urgent as wards were filled and some more relaxed as patients were discharged. If doing a surgery act on a patient was hard, coaxing them to take their doses of medicine was hard enough.

Each had their own story, a tale of accidental injury or the mission of their lives which involved a strong purpose to shed blood. Many had their own ways of handling the pain that accompanied the healing processes; it was actually rather amusing to see their facial reactions at the taste of the medicine they were given.

Conversations were held with great respect and sympathy, after all laughter and joy always had a positive effect on both the 'doctor and her patient,' Extracting information was seldom, unless the situation was indeed a dire one. It was either a simple question being asked with simple answers, she could never forcibly hurt a patient for the sake of collecting data. That just wasn't her. When she wanted she could be coercing, she really could. But at heart, she was medic – a kunoichi who knew her place in the medical field.

A large fist on the door suddenly pounded hard, the voice of Ibiki Morino echoing through the hospital hallway outside.

"Haruno, Lady Tsunade has a request for you to meet her in her quarters as soon as possible. Don't be late."

It would very become a very strong realization to her soon, that the world of interrogation would have to change that.

~-0-~

Three figures stood in the Hokage Headquarters, the sun shining brightly off a pile of papers on a desk that separated them.

"You understand Ibiki?"

"I understand perfectly, Hokage – sama."

"Good."

"Permission to speak, shishou?"

"Of course, but what of?"

"My comprehension of this mission is somewhat flawless, but…"

"But?"

A dangerous glint gleamed from Tsunade's voice, surely Sakura wouldn't have _that _many troubles in this mission she had been assigned too. Compared to the war they previously fought in, this was nothing.

A sigh escaped Sakura as she turned to face the letter Ōnoki had written, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm afraid I can't accept. I understand what I have to do perfectly, but I cannot accept. It is my duty to act as a medic, not as an interrogation analyst."

* * *

_A letter to the Godaime Hokage. _

_Dear Tsunade, _

_As you may now know during the recent war, we have captured what has appeared to be a reanimation of 'Deidara.' Unlike many of the bodies of the reincarnated shinobi who were brought back to life, 'Deidara' has a rather unusual case as he still ceases to exist rather than act as a sealed dead corpse. Upon Madara's defeat he has still maintained his physical features and emotional traits, his behaviour and disposition matching to when I last met him. _

_Throughout the recent weeks we have been unable as to find out why, or in fact how, he still manages to keep up with this. He has shown no signs of a breakout so far, preferring to be tight-lipped on his emotions and information he probably still has intact. However regarding this, our interrogators have had to resolve with numerous interrogation techniques, all of them failing. _

_Our medics can also do no more or no less, as he has diminished to a rather frail level of health. Due to this, I have asked for your help – in return I will do my best to help bring you all, the Hidden Leaf Village, to bring back Sasuke Uchiha. _

_All I ask is for you is to send forth Morino Ibiki as well as your renowned apprentice, Haruno Sakura as a medic. In the course of this situation I have also asked Ibiki to train her with a few basic interrogation and information gathering techniques. I understand that is it is entirely her choice whether she would like to accept this mission or not, as if she does I myself will converse with her of the positive and negative outcomes. _

_Besides this whole 'interrogation issue,' I am hoping to have Haruno and Ibiki teach a few of their own classes in our village as embarrassingly we are in dire need of resourceful medical and interrogation information. I understand that Haruno may be against this the torture and persecution that she will see and may herself inflict on 'Deidara.' But I'm afraid that this may be the only way as to figure out how he is still alive. Due to conflicting dates I ask for your response in two days' time. _

_By the way, would be able to send me some of your marrow and joint ointment? _

_I feel as if my bones are cracking and it is rather humiliating at meetings when I must repeatedly stand up and sit down. _

_Regards, _

_Ōnoki_

"Sakura…."

Another sigh echoed in the room as Tsunade bit her lip at watching Sakura's fallen reaction. Her student stood in a casual position in front of her, her head bowed in shame. Good lord, she had been expecting a rejoinder like this, hadn't she?

"I'm not forcing you to do this, but I had somewhat _expected _to you do it."

It was obvious that she was torn between her morals, her ethics, her vows. As a medic it was her nature to help and heal without question, not torture and brutalize others upon decision and force. But she wasn't just a medic, she was a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village. A shinobi of Kohona. True, emotionality was considered to be a great issue within missions, but it was not the most important.

Sakura's challenge was to overcome her personal feelings, in fact. This was just a training obstacle in the real challenge of getting Sasuke Uchiha back. If she could not rise over a situation such as this, what hope would she have in retrieving her old teammate?

"Sakura. I understand how you are feeling at the moment. It's true that as a medic our natural instincts are to aid the fallen, assist the weak and support the ones who need a strong pillar to lean on. But as a kunoichi, you must know where your overall place is."

"To torture and apply cruel techniques to others just for information, contradicts my beliefs." disproved Sakura. "And then to heal them again, to patch them up ready for another near encounter with affliction and physical distress – I can't accept that Lady Tsunade, I _can't_."

"You must push aside your personal feelings for this, Sakura. Remember that as a strong woman, especially as I taught you to be, we jump up to every occasion that requires our assistance. I can't stress enough that you maintain your honour and dignity – especially in a delicate state of affairs such as this one. But as a kunoichi, you must know where you stand. As a strong shinobi walks off to start a mission regardless of the different outcomes, you must push aside your feelings and know where your loyalties lie.

We ninja deal with deaths and the lives it puts at stake so this surely wouldn't be too much to ask of you. To become strong, we must all experience and toy with what pains us the most, didn't Kakashi teach this? If you cannot leave out your personal feelings all for the sake of this mission how can you expect to abet in Naruto's wishes of retrieving Sasuke back?"

Sakura stood still for a few moments, too confounded to reply back.

_ How could she retrieve Sasuke back?_

Was she just going to stand there like last time as she prepared to kill her past teammate? Kunai in her hand and attack stance ready only for the tables to be turned quickly. Too quickly that she hadn't even seen it coming or anticipated his rigid and cold nature. She shook her pink hair to banish any unwanted thoughts and focus on the next concept – information.

"I understand where you're getting at, but all this for a slab of information? To repeatedly attack, heal and then attack again for a few sources of data?"

Ibiki stepped forward, now his turn to see if words of choice would resolve this issue. "You'd be surprised, Haruno. You'd be very surprised with what the advantages of having that extra knowledge and information can give you."

"Then –"

"Information: it can be the most valuable weapon in a battle. How well you gather can determine whether a mission is a failure or a success." His lifted as his black eyes rose to meet a pair of green orbs, the green specks daringly bore into his. "You may be able to help us with that, Haruno."

A few silent seconds passed as none of them spoke before Sakura spoke again. How far was she willingly able to go?

"I don't care." Repeated Sakura stubbornly. "It is _my_ duty to act as a medic, not an interrogation analyst. Besides some people are too difficult to handle because of they have _too _much information."

A surprising chuckle came from the brooding figure next to her, his eyebrows drawn in curiously.

"Ah, but this is where the _real_ mission starts. The idea is to try to give all the information to help others to judge the value of your contribution; not just the information that leads to judgment in one particular direction or another. After all, everybody gets so much information all day long that they lose their common sense, do they not?"

"All men desire information and knowledge by nature. Thus –"

"I was born not knowing much and have had only a little time to change that here and there but I still believe that perplexity that is the beginning of knowledge. I have had many positive reports about you Haruno, especially from your dear friend Yamanaka Ino. It would be unwise to decline the offer as you may miss out on some rather interesting experiences that could be positively benefited here."

"Still –"

"Consider the mission, Sakura. I'm sure there'll be many opportunities regarding this one." Answered Tsunade. "That's all I'm asking. I won't force you, either. We still always have plenty of other healthy candidates up for the proposition. You have until tomorrow to decide as Ibiki will be leaving after then. As they say: 'Duty before Honour' and 'Evasion before Interpellation' – only _you_ can decide as to where each one belongs."

~-0-~

Yamanaka Ino let out a silent groan as she flicked her blonde hair in the moonlight. Honestly, how could it really be this hard? She perched on the edge of her windowsill, staring intently at Sakura's still form lying on her bed opposite her.

_Classical, classical Forehead corrupted in her train of thought._

"You know, Forehead, you're really going to have to accept this mission whether you like it or not. Whether your heart is above your head." She added. Only a few hours ago had Lady Tsunade recently told her of Sakura's somewhat dissuading behaviour regarding this new mission. Of course she had to go and meddle up a few things as she ventured through her best friend's apartment.

"Exactly that, Pig." Responded Sakura, her eyes gazing up at the bare ceiling wall. "Exactly that. 'Duty before honour', 'Evasion before interpellation', 'heart above head' – what else?" she asked.

"I'm sure somewhere in that mighty thick head of yours, you'll find the answer."

"I'm serious Ino!"

"So am I! If you really want to bring Sasuke back, this is your chance to regain the courage you were stripped of. To renew your strength! Think of Naruto, think of the others and the village – think of me for god's sake!"

The constant ticking by of a nearby clock was all that the two figures could here, its perpetual sound ringing into Sakrua's ears.

"If you were in my position what would you do?"

"I would accept the mission." Answered Ino, who could care less if her response was nothing but the blunt and honest truth. "I know that life has a shinobi is filled with its ups and downs but that's what makes us strong, that's what makes _human_. If you can't accept seeing death, bloodshed and gore, why are you even in the medical field? Only you can answer that. The only reason I'm not doing this mission is because I'm about to leave on another one anyway."

Another silence filled the bare air between them, but the only thing that grasped Ino's attention was a sigh and a pair of green spheres staring at her in curiously.

"I guess your right, Pig. Would it be weird if I told you that I'm slightly scared of Ibiki?"

"Scared? You know, he's quite a family man once you get to know him. He and father always seem to have the best conversations about their 'next victim.'

"He's just so..so.. intimidating."

"All interrogators tend to be like that."

"But your father has the exception, he actually has emotion."

"He has _too_ many emotions, honestly."

"What do you think of Ibiki?"

"Ibiki? I'm sure I've never known such an emotional man."

"You really should work on your sarcasm checks."

"Like I said Forehead, he's really nice when you get to know him. He reminds of a big cuddly bear wait to be hugged, you know?"

"A bear? Seriously? Honestly, he's the last person on Earth that I would run to for a hug. Even his smile is kinda scary..."

"That reminds me, I've got to go and get some flowers for his departure!"

"You have got to be kidding me Ino!"

"You'd be surprised to know that he actually has a fondness for sunflowers!"

"I really hope this mission won't be so hard."

"Really? Think of all the single men out there at the Stone! I know that's completely off topic but still..."

"Dating is the last thing on my mind, Pig. Besides, it's getting late and you should be going home now. Thanks for coming, though."

"Alrightly then. See you in the morning Forehead."

Giving her best friend a warm hug, Ino pushed a magazine into Sakura's hands and smiled as she walked off. It was good to have her back. Skimping through living room and quietly shut the door behind her, her lips formed into a triumphant grin as she looked up to face a scarred face and chuckled at the sight.

Morino Ibiki was leaning on the window sill and reading a magazine.

_Information: The truth about the interactions between men and women. How you can distinguish the details of flirting and seduction. _

"It's done. Tsunade will be pleased."

"She'll be interesting alright. Although I can't say that I'm curious as to how she'll handle all the physical torture she's about to inflict."

"You know physical torture is the last thing we should be talking about in the late hours of night. Focus on something else for now before the start of your mission. Are you up for a dish of maize?"

"You should how much I hate that vulgar consumption of food. Your father should know better than to eat that load of garbage."

"Sautéed Enokitake it is then!"

"Ah, and I was beginning to do a mind jutsu on you to see if you were playing with me."

"Very amusing, Ibiki. Anyone out here would think you actually have emotions. Besides, _what on earth were you doing with that magazine_?"

"Amusing? Oh I know I am. As for emotions, that's a totally different matter. The magazine, however, was a gift given to me by Kakashi."

Ino found it suddenly amusing that even a man of his reputation would find the world of women intriguing.

* * *

Dawn broke out early as gentle breeze blew through the trees, startling a flock of birds and prompting them to fly elsewhere. The horizon had started to already a make a quick move, the slight hints of a rising sun creeping up.

Four figures stood opposite each other. Two of them facing the entrances of Kohona's gates. The other two facing the outskirts of the Leaf Village.

"I'll give it a shot, shishou."

"That's my girl."

"But if I this unsuccessful, I'm going to…"

"To?"

"Poison your sake."

"Don't tell me you've learnt that ridiculous torture scheme from Ibiki?"

"You'd be surprised, Shishou. You can get information from anywhere. Even from a hairless mutant."

"I heard that Yamanaka. Besides, even if I obtained these scars on my scalp from a mission, that still doesn't make a mutant. It only makes me a more experienced and fearsome shinobi. "

"You'd better get going Forehead. You'll be late!"

"I'll miss you Pig. Don't forget to tell to the others I'm leaving. I'll be able to write a lot of letters now."

Watching the two figures leave her sight, Tsunade uttered a loud grumble.

"Where's my sake? I want it tested for any unwanted prescriptions with at least four test samples."

~-0-~

Envisaging what his life would turn out like was the only thing Deidara could truly focus on. Plainly, he was a wreak. His physical appearance, his mental health, his emotional state, all remnants of a deteriorated bomb. Or in his own words, an explosion.

Trapped in a fake body that wasn't even considered his, he felt disgusted. What on earth had he done to deserve this sort of shit treatment? Sure, he was a badass and had his own ways with the Akatasuki but why wasn't he dead?

The only thing he knew was that he had been previously brought back to life with Kabuto by Orchoimaru's Reanimation Jutsu. He alongside Sasori no Danna had been captured. Although he was damn certain that red-headed partner had been defeated, giving into his stupid emotions as usual. Ironic though, wasn't he supposed to the loud one and talkative one?

He had been detained in a wooden puppet and secured by the samurai and as soon as Kabuto had been defeated he felt a slight shock run through him, then all was dark. Madara was probably long gone, served that useless git completely right. It was sorta hard to believe that the one who was pulling the strings all along was the orange – masked lunatic that used to stand beside him. Who would've believed that?

It had been a while since last encountered Ōnoki, speaking of him, where was that old man? His timing couldn't have been more perfect. He had to deal with that old bag for years and now here he was again.

"Damn."

He gave a slight tug at the thick iron chains that had rendered him useless, immobilising him completely. _'_

_'Art is a blast!'_

That had been his pride and joy. That had been his life. Look at him now.

No clay.

Nothing.

His pride and joy.

His thrill.

His art.

Gone.

Honestly, there was nothing more to life at all.

He had been in this cell for months, gone under a heavy case of interrogation with the factor of starvation and thirst. All for some pieces on damn information. How he still was alive. Why he still was alive. Heck, he didn't even know himself!

True, he had no intention of escaping whatsoever. There's was no point in trying to make a new life himself. No point in trying to carve a clay sculpture when it was already dry and cracked.

"Damn."

Another growl echoed across the cell and onto the brick walls, as the teeth on Deidara's hands began to gnaw their way through the thick chains. Totally oblivious to the fact that it was completely hopeless.

Voices could be heard from outside as one stood out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts and back into an old memory. It had been a while since had last met his old mentor, Ōnoki.

"_Deidara, you don't have to do this. You – "_

"_Fuck off old man. I'm in no mood for your tarty lectures, yeah."_

_"You can change your way of living. Your way of art."  
_

_"Don't you dare bring my art into this you old bag, yeah."  
_

_"If you listen to me now your art – "  
_

_"What would you know about art? Art is a blast! What could you possibly understand within that concept? Fuck off will you? Stupid old man…yeah."_

"_I'll never understand you or your art. Will I? "_

_"Yeah, yeah you never will."_

* * *

**Author's note: **So we have reached the end of Chapter 1. Hopefully it was alright? I have tried to maintain the characters, well in character...

This is my first attempt at ever at writing a Dei/Saku fic, although the hard part was actually putting my ideas into words on a piece of paper was hard enough! In case some of you are confused as you read on, the following story here will be set after the 4th Shinobi World War. Tsunade is still in her position as the Hokage. And I cannot stress enough that Sasuke has NOT brought back to the Leaf Village yet.

I don't know how long this story will be, to be honest. We'll just have to wait and see, perhaps? Sakura and Deidara will be meeting up soon, perhaps in the next chapter or so. Unforgettably, their relationship will obviously take some time so I ask you to bear with me along the road ahead of us. My updates will depend on my schedule, but I definitely won't be abandoning this fic.

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as I tend not to listen in some of my classes at school ;) And reviews are very much appreciated (encouraged even!)


	2. Argillaceous Petroglyphy

**Igniting Resurgence**

**Chapter 2: Argillaceous Petroglyphy**

* * *

_Argillaceous - resembling or containing clay_

_Petroglyphy - the skill or procedure of making rock carvings_

* * *

"So tell me, is your hair naturally pink? Or is that just the latest fashion statement with Kohona kunoichi?"

"Akatsuchi! Keep your personal questions to yourself! God, why must you must always be so immature?"

"Aw, it's not that bad. Besides, her bright hair must help her get attention with the guys! I mean, _come on._ The colour of hair can totally attract a man's attention to a woman's sexual passion."

"Akatsuchi! _Totally_ _inappropriate_!"

Sakura's impression of the two bickering Stone Nin standing besfore her was a rather thought-provoking one.

It had only been a day since she reached the Stone Village and already she was starting to limber up with what was supposed to be the Tsuchikage's most serious henchmen. Upon her arrival, she was greeted with a stream of beatitude from the surrounding Stone Nin and a loud voice that could only be recognized as Akatsuchi.

At first glance, his appearance was a surprising amicable one. Tall, stout and with an undeniably cheeky grin on his face that matched his jovial nature, Sakura was sure that he would've lightened up anyone's day. Even Ibiki's. (Although that was a slightly personal opinion.)

She did have to admit that his loyalty to the Tsuchikage was quite admirable; it wasn't every day you saw a frantic shinobi rushing around, concerned about whether or not his master's hip bone slid out. Conversations with him were exciting and attention-grabbing as Sakura watched as he yabbered on and on about many odd and fascinating subjects that involved rocks and minerals. If it weren't for his swift velocity and alacrity to talk again, she was sure that Kurotsuchi would've knocked him out by now.

_Kurotsuchi._

The name meant black earth, harmonizing with the young woman's appearance and disposition impeccably. Despite having a brief meeting during the outskirts of the fourth shinobi World War, Sakura had taken this opportunity to become more acquainted with the young, darkhaired kunoichi, as well as finding out they both had a few things in common. Generally calm and easy going, it was hard not to like her for her audacious personality that had been inherited from her eminent grandfather. But rather easy to overlook her lagging nostalgic look that was hidden behind those bright black orbs. She walked with a feministic grace tipped with an inch of masculinity, her held high with the sunlight bouncing off her dark hair.

Like Sakura, her optimism and cheerfulness held a silent secret. A soft yearning for a long lost teammate to come home. Or if not, family.

Like Sakura, she had lost someone. Not entirely on her own accord but due to the decisions the person had been conflicted with. Both had sought to bring their loved ones back, only to be classified as a failed attempt. Sasuke and Deidara. Both had left of their own consent, branded as a Missing Nin and S – class criminal at once. To find a new place to train in order to gain stronger, to find a new place in which he could amplify his '_Art_.' Sakura had lost Sasuke as a teammate, Kurotsuchi had lost Deidara as a brother.

Like Sakura she had sought to find the courage and strength inside her. Like Sakura she had her own past that wanted to be forgotten. Like Sakura she had her own high hopes and goals she wished to achieve.

It was true that she could never be a best friend as well as Ino was, but perhaps she could find a sister within.

Letting out a laugh, she placed a warm hand between the squabbling pair before things started to escalate. "Actually, it's natural. Believe it or not. Care to give me one last tour around the village before I head off to see Ōnoki?"

~-0-~

Deidara sat in pure silence amongst the dwindling darkness, listening carefully to the hushed voices outside his cell.

"I trust you are ready for this, Ibiki? Assuming the experiences he's had, Deidara's case will be quite difficult."

"More than ready, Tsuchikage-sama. Don't you worry. I'll prove to you that this nutty punk isn't as tough as he seems."

"Very well then. Release the doors of Cell 42!"

_ Morino Ibiki?_

Was that all the old bag could come up with to try and get the information out of him? God, he deserved a medal for this pathetic amount of underestimation. Not that he wanted one, of course. And who was this person calling him a_ 'Nutty punk?_' He wasn't deemed an S – class criminal for nothing.

A booming clank suddenly erupted from the entrance of the doorway, disrupting Deidara from his train of thoughts. Ibiki stood rigidly in the artificial light, his eyes gleaming and voice vociferous.

"Deidara of the Akatsuki."

"Morino Ibiki of the Leaf."

Seconds passed as the eerie silence continued. Without hesitation Ibiki strode forward, his eyes focused on the slumping figure that glared up at him.

"You can probably guess why I'm here, can you?"

"Enough with the formalities. Just get on with it, yeah."

"Ah, but I believe we've only justmet. Besides, I'll make the torture process quick and easy. Just like your art. Didn't you call it fleeting or something? Ah, well. Nothing too much for you to worry about."

He smirked widely as the blond's eyes widened to register what he had just said. Deidara lunged forward with his chains scraping the ground, enraged at the rather flimsy statement. A snarl tore through is throat as he tightened his fists.

"Don't mistake me for a fool; you're not getting information out of me that easily, yeah. If you think I'll be some easy case to crack – think again, yeah."

"You'd be surprised."

"Prove it, yeah."

"All in due time, young one. We've only just begun."

"You'll never get the best out of me – and my art, yeah!"

"You know, I really could care less about you and your art. What I do care about is making sure you have the knowledge that you can either take the high road and come out this in an easy way by telling me what you know. Or we could do this all day. Besides, my schedule isn't that busy."

"Well why waste your time with me? You shouldn't be expecting anything and neither should the fucked up Stone Village forces, yeah. You'll get nothing out of me, yeah."

Ibiki sighed and stroked his forehead in frustration. This was already getting messy. Perhaps it was time to break to the point. Blunt and fast.

"Deidara, I'm not asking much."

"Sure."

"You know what I want."

" I do?"

"Information. That's all I want."

"Information? Well you're not gonna get it, yeah."

"If that's your final answer I'll have to resort physical torture. Spit out what you know, give me the information I want – and then I'll leave you alone."

"Is that so?"

"It will be so."

"Bring on the physical torture, yeah. Show me what Konohagakure's best interrogator has got!" A pair of black eyes turned to focus on the pile of torture equipment nearby.

"Brace yourself then."

At that instant a searing pain tore through the ex-Akatsuki member, immediately causing him to squint and bring a hand to his face in pain. Grunts of pain escaped Deidara as he grimaced, feeling himself being slammed to the brick wall with a meaty hand. What felt to be a leather whip lashed across his back, sending streaks of stinging around his body. Physical torture, eh? This was nothing.

He could definitely endure a few incisions to the flesh; even a few blows to the head wouldn't get a singleword out of him. Wondering on how to handle his own approach on this situation, he started to question on whether this torture gabber would ever end.

"So this is what you start off with, yeah?" He called out, barely able to conceal the pain of the agonizing burn he felt as he spoke. He grunted as he felt another blow to the head. "Pathetic, yeah." A rush of cold wind whizzed past him as he felt a voice speak behind him, making his hair stand up on end.

"Why are you alive?"

A thick rope whipped across his face, there was definitely going to be marks there.

"_How _is it that you are still alive?"

He grimaced as he felt his head explode, the excruciating pain make its way down to his neck.

_He sure knows his pressure points. _

"What is your purpose here?"

And another few painful slashes to the back. Deidara smirked inwardly and chuckled to himself.

This interrogation shit had only just started.

* * *

"Beautiful ,isn't it? Quite a find, too actually. You'll hardly find such an exquisite piece of serendibite, don't you agree?"

"Err; yes I suppose it is…"

Rocks and minerals.

For the fifth time now, they were talking about rocks and minerals. _Rocks and minerals._

"Although I have to admit that this piece of jade does need some cleaning. Its qualities seem to have been tainted with large amount of dirt and mould. Perhaps a hard and precise cutting, scrubbing and polishing should do the trick."

"Um, I agree very much, Tsuchikage-sama."

Tedium was the state that filled Sakura during this particular moment. If not, ennui was a better word for the time being.

Short, stockily built but undoubtly dexterous, Sakura had only met the quick-witted Kage a few times. Those times a tad bit too short to make a fixed judgement on him.

During the time period of the Fourth Shinobi World War, her opinion of him of the Tsuchikage was rather steady. Fearless, intreprid and spirited were three words that described him well, after all it didn't take that much of a genuis to notice that it was his very nature to jump into a fight. As old as he was, he _still _hadn't thought much of retiring. Absolutely rebuking every indication that he should step down. This would also occur to her that this would be where both Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi would inherit their rather dauntless and foolhardy personalities.

"You know you don't have to pretend to put up with my ramblings, you know." He said suddenly, amused at Sakrura's bored expression. "I'm quite alright in a change of topic. After all, rocks and minerals. It can be rather a bland subject for most and very few people take an actual interest in it." He finished with a awkward pause at the end, stopping to ruffle his bristly white beard. "I certainly wasn't expecting you to either."

Sakura could only stare at her feet and raise her eyes whilst feeling a small pang of embarrasment. Talk about awkward. And weird.

After being shown around the Stone Village and listening to Akatsuchi's and Kurotsuch's hilarious rants, she had been brought to have a small consulation with the Tsuchikage in his office. Only for her to realize that he wanted to take a walk with her in the outskirts of the village instead and talk from there. As well as grab a meal of spicy Tempura.

"I'm sorry, but there's seems to be a bit of misunderstanding. What has on earth has this got to do with…?"

"Interrogation? Your arrival here? Deidara? For all we know Haruno, I could have been implying anything a few minutes ago. Pray tell, I hope you listened." Stuffing the last of the battered shrimp and mixed beans in his mouth, Ōnoki proceeded to throw the remains in a nearby bin and beckon the pink haired kunoichi to sit down on a bench next to him.

"I assume you've read my previous letter well?"

"Hai."

"So you know perfectly well of the context that you're to do here?"

"Of course."

"Enlighten me."

She was to accompany the interrogator, healing the prisoner every few days. As time passed she would become one herself, something that she had never thought would be part of her medical profession. But of all people she had to face, it was _Deidara_?

He wasn't even supposed to be alive; he was nothing more than a corpse used by Kabuto to pull the strings on the Fourth Shinobi World War. This was the clay artist was killed in his own attempt to murder Sasuke, her beloved teammate and crush for years. The criminal who had killed Gaara. Before the early stages of the war, he had been resurrected and used as a tool. It was like his presence was still alive. As if he had somehow managed to cheat death. And then she had to interrogate him after a few months? Why couldn't Tsunade have handed this job to Ino? Surely there had to be a logical explanation –.

"You won't be interrogating him straightaway, you do realise?"

The random question had caught her off guard. Would that mean they would be delaying the interrogational processes for her?

"But I thought –" she began.

Ōnoki raised a hand to silence her, his eyes twinkling. "You won't be doing them just yet. You still have a lot to learn after all. The basic formation of this is mission is that you'll heal Deidara as soon as Ibiki has done his daily routines with him. Aside from this you'll be conducting medical classes in the nearby labs, not mention partaking a few of Ibiki's classes done by him."

"How long will this mission last for?"

"Who knows? A few months at the least."

"I see." She said flatly.

_No, no I don't. I don't get one bit as to why I have to be here. I don't one bit as to why I'll be of any use._

Honestly, a few months were as expected_. _At least she would be kept busy here and there while laying out the context of this so called mission.

_I'm a medic. Not an interrogator._

Perhaps she could put her medical and healing skills to somewhat of a use.

A gust of wind suddenly blew and a sweep of dust could be seen flying through the air, eliminating the silence between the two. Sakura watched slowly as a calloused hand caught a nearby rock, the Tsuchikage chuckling at his own joke of some sort.

"In some way, you truly remind me of my younger days."

Immediately the breeze picked up again. Strands of pink hair streaming everywhere and obscuring her vision.

"Pfft – what do you mean – ?"

His other hand softly rose, silencing her to a stop. "My days as a Kage are widely known to others, my days before the famous title – were not. Like you, I doubted many of my abilities and came to wonder when my other purposes would ever come to use. As a youngster, I was rather, err – more carefree, reckless and idiotic as well as less tense than I am now."

_The sun's rays burned harshly on the terrain of Iwakugure, infuriating a disgruntled Ōnoki even more.  
_

_"Hey the left side is still dirty!"  
_

_Huh?_

_A floating figure stood mid-air, his cries getting louder and louder by the minute as he watched the sullen boy continue to scrub the ancient monument.  
_

_"That's a precious of the Rock Village! You should polish it using strong stokes is the base to accomplish it!"  
_

_What the hell was he saying? This was just a stupid rock memorial. A rock memorial that just had to be scrubbed and polished. Nothing more to it.  
_

_"I don't know why this is the symbol of the village. But this is just a rock, no matter how you look at it…! Something like the faces of the Kage engraved onto a mountain just like Konoha did, would look better and our Tsuchikage-sama is so cheap…"  
_

_"Ōnoki…" Sighed the withered Tsuchikage, his eyes closed. "I'm able to understand the value of any stone I lay my eyes upon but… this stone…is the symbol of our shinobi's village's strong will!" _

_Staring at the Kage with a look of disbelief, Ōnoki snorted. __"Don't try to play with words and make this stone into a symbol just to hide the fact that you are cheap –"_

_"It is true that this is just a stone!"_

_Without warning the old man had grabbed the small stone that sat on top of the sacred stone monument. And in an instant threw it into the water that lay around them, immediately blending it with the other bland pebbles that floated below.  
_

_"Eeeh!?"  
_

_Plonk._

_"What are you doing you old fart!? Now I cannot distinguish it from the others!"_

_Miffed at the loud racket the young boy was making, the Kage positioned his hand on the headstone and quickly withdrew it. In its place lay another, yet identical to the previous one.  
_

_"Here. If you put a new one on the pedestal no one will notice."  
_

_"Eeeh!"_

"…"

_"What essential here is the Will inside of you."_

"I know you're a wonderful medic, Haruno. An extraordinary one, at the very least."

"Huh?"

In fact, your renowned abilities for proficiency and expertise were one of the major reasons I decided to hire you."

"Then – "

"Tsunade and I thought that you could give us a helping hand with the infamous Edo Tensei. The very one that the Deidara today seems to have escaped."

The Reanimation Jutsu.

Of course. So this was where Sakura would find her real challenge. To find out what on earth went wrong with Kabuto's activation of Deidara. To find out if there were any medical details regarding this. And to find out how Deidara was still maintaining a living composure. She was sure there weren't any other supposed-to-be-dead shinobi walking around that lived to tell the tale.

"I – I should be able to provide some use of my service, Tsuchikage-sama. My shishou made me do quite a bit of research on the subject during my years of training with her. What baffles me the most is how come the other medics and interrogators have failed to get a word out of him? When Itachi forced Kabuto to undo the Edo Tensei by forming the specific hand seals, Deidara should've been deceased along with the other summons."

"Well this is where you come in, Haruno. You might me the key to helping us unlock the mystery as to why my former student has escaped the firm clutches of death twice."

"By inspecting his body as a medic and obtaining information by interrogation?"

"Exactly."

_What essential here is the Will inside of you. _

What was the _Will_ inside of her? Did it even reside in her at all?

"I was very much like you, Haruno. I doubted many of my abilities. I disbelieved the many conceptions I was thought to have. Until I found that _Will_, the _Will_ that resided in _me_. Tsunade told me of your past encounter with Akasuna no Sasori. Deidara's first partner re the Akatsuki. It made me wonder as to how deep in depth we shinobi as people – no as _humans_ – can be slaves to our emotions. Whether the emotions are conflicted feelings or not.

A rock is no different. Just like us ninja, they vary in form. In reality we have those who specialise in the Medical field, to the Sensory Division and the Intelligence Division. Considering the world of rocks and minerals you could name limestone, the emerald and gold as a comparison. All shinobi have their strengths, weaknesses and skills that can be improved. Just like all rocks, minerals and gems have their worth, values and merits that can be sustained. It takes an exceptional person, however, to find that distinctive significance.

In the biosphere that we take for granted, we have many mentors, friends and even enemies that all help find that one path needed to achieve our goals. Our hopes. Our dreams. The earth and its treasures are hardly contradictory. Some of the most beautiful gemstones are found hidden in a realm of dull caves and hollows. The gold you buy, the gold you wear for your own luxury used to be nothing but a piece of morsel-like metal. Until it was found, cut, washed and polished that is. The _Will_ that every shinobi holds isn't that hard to find for most. It ultimately depends on the person themselves to determine if they are courageous enough to find that _Will _– and use it to its full extent."

"But then again, like rocks, we humans can be very different from each other. For some it may take as long as a couple of years to find their _Will._ Whatever it is."

"I'm glad you're catching on, Haruno. But tell me, what _is_ your _Will_? I understand that within yourself is the _Will of Fire_, but what does that mean for you? More skills and understanding of the outside world? Or the brighter and more exuberant opportunities as medic for you to experience?"

"It is true that I have many more capabilities that reside in far more than just the homeopathic area or chakra restoration and control. But interrogation and torture is simply not one of them. Besides, mineral substances vary greatly in colour, transparency, lustre, brilliance, odour, taste, and other properties which are shown by their strength and weakness, shape, and form.

They do not have the variety of origins that we find not only in living matter but also in original matter. Moreover they have not been classified like the latter on the basis of the place where they pass their life since mineral substances lack life and with rare exceptions are found only within the earth. They do not have the differences in characters and actions which nature has given to living things alone. Great differences are not the essential features of minerals as they are of living and original matter."

"A gem is not polished without rubbing, nor a man made perfect without trials. The cultivated shinobi, wise to know and bold to perform, is the end to which nature works, and the education of the will is the flowering and result of all this geology and astronomy."

"Were you always this judicious with your reasoning in a logical argument?"

"You fail to mention yourself, I couldn't have said the lecture about minerals and their properties better myself. Moreover, I should be apologising to you now."

"Err, why?"

"I was testing you. To see how you would react to debates regarding reasoning and theological questioning.

"…"

_He was testing me. Talk about a bastardy old man…_

"You know, Haruno – I think Tsunade was truly right with her judgement about you. I think you have more skills needed to handle a conversation with Deidara." A flicker of soft recognition appeared in his eyes, disappearing too quickly for Sakura to spot. "Especially in this tattered state of the Edo Tensei."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura looked at her hands, her lips parted ever so slightly. Her green eyes paired up in a gaze that locked in with his.

"The Edo Tensei, it's a cruel jutsu."

"I know."

"And so is interrogation and torture."

"I know."

"But regardless of him being your student you are fine with him being treated like that? As a former sensei, you are _completely_ fine with that?"

"Sakura, as a former teacher to him, I know his strengths. I know his weaknesses. I know what will make him rise and what will cause him to his downfall. In all honesty, I believe you have the required flairs that are really needed in order for us to find why he still maintains the hold of life. Especially taking note that he has cheated death not once – but _twice_. Information gathering may not exactly be your greatest interest but Ibiki will certainly take care of that, no doubts attached. Comparing Deidara to a rock, seriously don't even get me started. It was hard enough to teach him."

"Well from what I heard, he was a rather composed shinobi at first. Only firing up when he has to act on his impulses. I don't think he's one to talk to that quickly."

"I'll admit he may have inherited many of my rash personality traits. But in no way will he go down easily. As a youth filled youngster, he had an ardent enigma – a thirst to prove himself which I myself cannot blame. It has always been the tradition to act like that within us, Stone Ninja. To start off, I found him prowling around the outskirts of the village, an orphan at the least. Taking him in was interesting, he had a good bond with Akatsuchi – and an even closer one with Kurotsuchi. He was natural genius regarding his expertise in kneading a variety of earth substances.

Honestly, there's no point in asking as to how he earned a spot in the Explosion Corps, battling alongside the earth and ground was really his thing. Each year he always gained praise for his conundrums of clay sculptures. Nevertheless, his legacy of sculpture still inspires many of our younger generations today.

Aflame, vigorous and fervent to jump into action – he became one of our most high regarded shinobi. One of my most esteemed assets. Perhaps my best student. Despite of the achievements and recognitions he held, he held a desire to attain greater heights. As the years went by, this craving for the forbidden kinjutsu, a technique that allows one to knead chakra into substances. A desire to fulfil what he calls 'Art.'

The time came when he decided to violate the law and steal the technique, causing him to be pursued. As the explosive clay he had used for the first time detonated and took down his pursuers and bombing the village he saw the art he had desired: 'the Art of a Single Moment.' Whenever he detonates his Explosive Clay, he recalls the process that allowed him to reach this result of that today is now the bizarre mouths on his and chest. Something I really find quite peculiar.

Upon hearing that he had been by Uchiha Sasuke was suprising, no doubt unexpected. He would always say to me _'Your arrogance will one day be your downfall, old man.'_ It never occurred to me that my responding comeback _'Well, your ignorance will be yours.'_ would be true.

Geologically speaking, he is like a mound of clay – his shape ever-changing and the consistency of the thickness increasing at his personality and choices. Finding a potter to work with would be hard enough, he or she would have to have patience to adapt the clay, tending to its needs and making sure the resulting sculptures won't break or crack even the slightest.

Seeing Deidara come back alive with the Edo Tensei now makes my verdict of the clay to be cracked, dry and ironically rigid.

A potter who works with that must be careful, as heavy movements will cause the dried up earth to crumble even more. If desired, the clay can be emerged in water for a few hours or days, depending on the material. The ending result would be a workable mound of clay, just like the lump of earth from the start. Like dry clay can be renewed with water, I believe Deidara can be renewed.

As a medic, you are known for your gentleness, ne? So you should have no trouble with that issue."

_The pair of squinting orbs stopped while an eye opened slowly, as the First Tsuchikage spoke on. _

"_You know, I'm able to understand the worth of a person's will after I look at him. Ōnoki, your Will hides a strength that can change this world. But if you don't pay enough attention, you will lose that Will at the end."_

"_Lose it?"_

"With all due respect, Tsuchikage-sama, I will try my best. Although, there should be no guarantees that I'll get a word or two out of him."

"You're accepting this mission?"

"I am, Tsuchikage-sama."

"_Yes if you hit a wall! If you forsake your will while hitting against that wall, you will begin to make to make excuses and obtain hatred in exchange for your determination."_

"I look at myself; and see a stone, I look at my friends and see gold, but I look at you, and see a gem. I believe you have what it takes, Haruno. I believe you have what it takes to earn the place of a 'Potter.'

"_Listen now, you have to step forward without abandoning that Will!"_

"Especially with that fiery will of yours which you inherited from Tsunade, herself."

The Kage rose steadily, eyeing an absorbed kunoichi. "In a few days' time, I will be taking leave to attend an important meeting. Your classes with the subordinate medics will start and your lessons with Ibiki will start shortly. Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi will take care of your every need, if something goes wrong then don't hesitate to send me a letter, either. Other than that, I thank you for your time with me today and good luck." With that said, Ōnoki flew off slowly. Leaving a confused pinkette behind.

"Wait – what if Deidara doesn't say anything? How do I know if he's telling the truth? What if my students don't like me?"

Sakura slightly cringed at the last question, wishing she had kept her mouth shut. She was good with people, striking up a hearty conversation was literally nothing. But to be surrounded by gibbering students who could criticise at every point made and reject her theories?

That was a tale of public humiliation she wished would never happen. Ōnoki, however old he was, had a better answer.

"We are like a judge confronted by a defendant who declines to answer, and we must determine the truth from the circumstantial evidence. And as for your soon-to-be students, remember that most of them are like wet cement. Whatever falls on them makes an impression. Besides, the secret of teaching is to appear to have known all your life what you learned this afternoon, is it not?"

~-0-~

Deidara slumped to the cold stone floor in pain, a trickle of blood trailing from his mouth. Minutes passed as the same cycle continued. Leather against fabric. Flesh against flesh.

Within a few hours Ibiki stood there panting, exhaustion consuming him. He hated to admit it, but, this guy was good. More than that. This guy was_ really good_. He had been punched, slammed, punctured, filled with incisions. God, the list could've gone on.

A bunch of iron tools lay by his feet, bloodied at the heavy torture impact they had been inflicted with. Deidara lay on a splintering wooden table, his hair a golden labyrinth of chaos.

"I was expecting a bit more sadism there, yeah." A sudden spurt of blood gushed from his mouth as a fist met his jaw, his other wounds oozing out as well.

"I _will_ get answers out of you."

"Sure, yeah."

"Maybe rapid physical torture isn't enough to make you talk but just you wait, _clayboy_. Soon enough someone will have you."

"Oh. I'm _really_ expecting that, yeah."

Leaving a trail of red footprints, Ibiki looked back at the grimy prisoner in disgust. How on earth was this supposed to be the Tsuchikage's best student? How on earth did they even get along? He just wanted to slap the life out of this man.

"I know what you're thinking," Called Deidara as if he had read his mind, his voice had succumbed down to a hoarse whisper. "but it's never gonna happen." He pointed a figure at his chest and then towards the window which had a clear view of the Tsuchikage's headquarters, explaining his point at Ibiki's confused look. "Ōnoki and I – it's never going to happen. I'm no longer considered his student; and he's definitely not my master anymore. That old bag has no appreciation of my '_art' _anyway. Not that he would even understand it anyway. When I get the chance, I'll show him the real meaning. Blowing him up,yeah."

Ibiki licked his lips and somewhat scowled.

If rapid physical torture wasn't enough he'd have to resort to mental interrogation techniques. His food and water rations would be slacken too. Huffing his rising chest and retightening his loose headband, he turned on his heel and stalked off. Deidara's blackened eyes following his every move.

"I'll be back in a few days. In the meantime, I'll send someone down to get you cleaned up."

* * *

Even when dying, impaled by a pair of lightning swords, Deidara had always looked proud and controlled to Sakura. Now, however, slumped down in the shackles that bound him to the wall, disheveled, and damaged, he looked utterly and completely broken.

As she approached him, her eyes swept briefly over this cell where she'd be spending a good portion of her own time for the foreseeable future. It was clean but sparse, the only furnishings were a bunk that was pushed up against the bare stone walls in one corner, primitive bathroom amenities in the other, and a table and two chairs in the centre of the room. The lights overhead were harsh, their glare casting his limp body into stark relief, shadows so deep they were almost black. A blue eye suddenly opened.

"You."

The sudden voice caught her off guard and she froze with incredible speed. A wave of overridden fear swept her as he continued.

"You're the one who killed Sasori-danna."

_That's right, I am. _So if she killed his partner then why was she this cautious? He was restrained after all.

"Lady Chiyo was the one who helped me, actually. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be standing here."

"Ah, I knew it, yeah. Thought that most of the killing credit should've gone to the old hag. It's surprising how she and her shit actually made a legacy, yeah."

With his body covered by a considerable number of seals that cut off his ability to use chakra and any weapons he might still have built in, he really was as helpless as he looked. Especially when her hand went full forced into his jaw.

"Say that again, you prick. Don't you dare insult her."

Begrudgingly, he rubbed his hand onto his now throbbing chin, a red mark visible as to where she hit him.

"God that hurt so much. Why can't you slap like normal women, yeah?"

"Do I seem like a normal like a 'normal' woman, _yeah?_" she mocked.

"Don't make fun of my speech, pinky,yeah."

"Then keep your insults to yourself, blondie."

"Look pinkie –"

"Look blondie –"

"It's Deidara."

"It's Sakura."

Disregarding the awkwardness that had somehow built around them, Sakura quickly moved to examine him. His wounds enveloping over her vision. A cool light of green chakra quickly spread through her hands, gently brushing over the tiny cuts, large bruises and painful breakings he had sustained. Only to find a rough and calloused hand blocking it.

"Stop that, yeah."

_What?_

Despite the mystifying depth in those two words, she continued on and gasped. The small groups of small bloodied incisions went on forever, covering his left thigh, a giant bruise on the right corner of his neck. She channelled even more chakra to him.

_Morino Ibiki, what sort of treatment is this? Wait a minute – this is an interrogation Sakura, torture is necessary here especially with an S – Class criminal. This was the man who killed Gaara. Get a grip on yourself. _

"Why?" she asked.

"It's a bloody waste of time, yeah. Plus, it's pointless because the next time _you're _here we have to go over this stupid process of _the healer and her fucking patient._"

Sakura momentously swore that if he had said anymore she would've sincerely blown to bits. _That ungrateful little punk.  
_

"A waste of time." She said hotly. "_A waste of time._ You think I even _want_ to heal you? You think I walk through these stone gates with the intention of wanting to save your life?"

"Look, I didn't ask for it, yeah! I didn't want to be brought back to life by that snake bastard and used as some puppet while he pulled the strings."

"You don't realise how much effort I'm putting in here. To heal you. To fix you and your distorted body."

"And I certainly didn't want to be put in interrogational mode, tortured by that bald bloke and treated and healed as if I'm some goddamn object, yeah!"

"Well, what _do_ you want? To be this 'perfect state of art' as you so call it? Or to maintain this statement of _'Life's only beautiful because it's so fleeting, so transient.'_?"

Sakura glared in triumph as glint of shock ran through his eyes. Was that a sign of acknowledgment? Whatever the answer was, it was too late to find out. The sudden emotion disappeared in a flash, his facial expression now passive. He spoke inaudibly, his once tightened fist now relaxed.

"You and the old man talked, yeah."

"The Tsuchikage and I had a general conversation, to be exact."

"About me, yeah?"

"Obviously."

"That old bag has no appreciation of art, yeah. The day he dies will be the day I'll blow up my heart, yeah."

"You sound like you still have a mild base of respect for him."

"You're mental to even think I'm implying that, yeah." He sighed, closed his eyes and withdrew his hand, resting his hand on the grimy walls. "Just get on with it, yeah."

Immediately, the medical mode flowed and the pink kunoichi sprang to work. Her soft hands quickly channelled a light of green the many abrasions, scars of past wounds all over his shoulders and downwards. The shining moonlight decided to take a decent turn and swerve – onto him. She couldn't help but stare at him.

His blonde hair, despite matted and in some places red – was soft and silky. Ino probably would've given him a run as to what shampoo and conditioner he used. Despite the many scars his skin displayed, the exposed flesh revealed a rather muscular figure. His abs. Definitely the final result of endless training, missions and killing sprees. His jawline was actually quite magnificent.

Demonstrating the perk of masculinity, well he must have been popular with the girls. In the end, it was his face that stood out, she could tell his teeth were slightly crooked – that didn't matter, though. It suited him perfectly. The eyes, however, were a perplexing sight. It was obvious to see that the pair of blackened-blue orbs was once a bright, sky blue – only to be darkened hideously by the Edo Tensei.

It was only then would Sakura realize, she had been staring at him all along. His wide eyes staring right back at her.

"I'm surprised they picked you." He said all of sudden, his voice breaking the reticence. "I would've thought that they would handed over some shit medic, crap service and all."

"Like Karin?" Sakura scoffed, "Because if you're trying to compare me to her you have some major health issues concerning you."

"Karin? Who's she?"

"She's the female member of Team Hebi. The medic that Sasuke recruited."

"The Uchiha kid? _Please_, gimme a break. Hang on – hold on a minute."

"What?"

"You're Sasuke's teammate." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

She was quiet for a moment. "No," unable to hide her bitterness. "Not anymore."

Minutes passed as the two continued on a slow conversation. One after the other.

"The Hokage's assistant, eh?"

"The Tsuchikage's student, ne?"

A few seconds went by as he facial expression went blank. All sudden emotion gone.

"No." he said quietly. "Not anymore."

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked incredulously. "Why do you hate him so much when he has done absolutely _nothing_ to you?"

"Why do still love the Uchiha kid so much?" he retorted. "Why do you love him so much when he has done so much to hurt you?"

"You wouldn't know anything about love."

"Love is the basis of all passions for art. I know the difference between love and lust when I see it."

Deidara knew then, he had a fired through a line within the girl. She stayed silent after that.

~-0-~

In the end, Sakura decided to heal him completely. Gods help him, knew he was going to need it for what was to ahead come with Ibiki. He would live. But he was physically weak, probably still in a good deal of pain, and almost completely out of chakra thanks to the binds on his wrists.

As she continued, he still watched her the whole time. She felt his eyes on her like a physical weight pressing down on her. As much as she wanted to raise her head and say something snappy at him, she kept her cool and remained silent.

Finally, the chakra in her hands ceased and her hands dropped to rest on her thighs. "There. You'll live," She said wearily, the strain already beginning to take its toll.

He snorted at her, apparently unconcerned about his approaching interrogation. "I'm not good at Thank Yous', yeah."

"Don't bother."

"But it doesn't mean I'm not thankful, yeah."

The curious pair stared at each other for a few seconds. Green against blue. Pink against gold. The healer and the patient. Or rather the interrogator and the prisoner. Picking up her equipment, Sakura huffed her chest and stalked out. Parting an impressed Deidara to raise an eyebrow as to what she meant by her actions.

"I'll be back in a day or so." She called out. "Don't let Morino work you up so much."

Before proceeding to walk out the door she turned to give the clay ninja one last look. A look of reassurance. He nodded in understanding and turned his head into the wallowing darkness, leaving her to stare at his once again limp form.

_What essential here is the Will inside of you. _

"_I look at myself; and see a stone, I look at my friends and see gold, but I look at you, and see a gem. I believe you have what it takes, Haruno. I believe you have what it takes to earn the place of a 'Potter.'_

She knew she got no information whatsoever, but Sakura's confidence and poise was brewing steadily. If she could get him to talk. She could get him to answer her questions. If she could get the right answers. She could get the right information. Even if the roles had to switch into 'the Healer and her fucking patient' as Deidara as so called put it.

_The current state of knowledge is a moment in history, changing just as rapidly as the state of knowledge in the past has ever changed and, in many instances, more rapidly._

Besides, she was a soon to be interrogator, he was going to be her prisoner after all.

* * *

**Author's note: **Honestly. I'm really sorry for the wait. I know it's been a while since I updated on this story, so I hope this chapter made up for it (hopefully.) For the previous chapter, thanks for all the reviews, the signed in and guest reviews - you all have my sincere thanks! Not to mention the story alert and favorites.

Writing this chapter was a bit hard, actually. I wasn't so sure as to how the characters would turn out to be here, Deidara and Ōnoki - especially their strained relationship.

For now, I hope this chapter was enough to leave an impression on you to give me some feedback. Reviews and any constructive concrit are appreciated :)


	3. Sentience

**Igniting Resurgence**

**Chapter 3: Sentience **

* * *

_Sentience - the ability for rational and conscious thought as well as self-awareness_

* * *

Silence, murmurs, and whispers.

They were the first few things that Sakura was greeted with as she walked into the cold basement that would be her classroom for the many weeks to come.

Chairs and tables appeared intact, complete with writing tools and a few pieces of spare paper signifying that they would be writing a fair bit. Ibiki stood with his back facing towards the class, one of his rigid hands clasped around a stack of thick papers. The other held a chalk stick and relentlessly jabbed at the board. She watched as a white sentence soon transformed into a range of large paragraphs, seamlessly corresponding with its title: Interrogation and Torture.

"Excuse me; you wouldn't happen to be Haruno-Sensei, would you?" Startled by the sudden remark, Sakura looked up to face a group of students no younger than her by a few years. Their hushed whispers becoming more louder by the minute.

_Really louder. _

"There's no mistaking it, that's her!"

"Isn't she the famous medic? The Godaime's Apprentice?"

"That's Haruno! That's definitely Haruno!"

"She's even more prettier than they say, actually."

"According to Sai of ROOT, she was said to be quite an ugly person._ 'Underdeveloped chest,'_ apparently."

"Well I guess everyone _is _entitled to state their own opinion."

_Well there goes my deflating ego. _

"Why on earth is _she_ here?"

"I heard that she's here on a mission."

"The investigation of Deidara, probably."

_Their judgements about me were pretty much dead-on, too. Sai, you wait until I get back from this mission. _

A kunoichi stepped forward confidently, lowering to eyes to meet the medic's hazy gaze. After all, she was the one had asked the question in the first place.

"I'm sorry for the sudden commotion, Haruno-sensei." She began, her voice slightly wavering. "I'm Misora Kaya; I'll be in your medical classes as well as these interrogation lessons, too. Are you really here on a mission?" She added. Taking in a few breaths to regain her composed stature, Sakura beamed and gave a warm smile.

"That's quite alright. In fact, I may have to get used to all these noise coming from your group, there." She gave a wink as the younger girl nodded scarcely, her voice lowering the slightest. "As for the reason as to why I'm here, I'm sure you and your friends now that well. It's best if we all keep that to ourselves for now, eh?" Watching the younger student hustle back the noisy group of students, she turned to face Ibiki who was now glaring at the unexpected tumult. His keen eyes observing the rather chaotic state of a classroom.

_He's got that exact same look he once wore in the Chunnin Exams three years ago._

"Sit!"

At once a flurry of ninja scrambled through the room, eager to find a vacant chair and seat. If not for the decent age gap between her and the others, Sakura might have been reminiscing about her days back at the academy. The sound of a door suddenly slammed open, a ruffled boy of average height stood panting. He rushed to a nearby table as Ibiki scowled; an irritated expression on his face apparent.

"Tardiness," he growled, "or any brash and raucous behavior from what is supposed to be qualified shinobi, are not permitted in my class."

Sakura chuckled how rest of the class took a deep breath and swallowed as Ibiki came closer and closer. "If any of you, yes – I mean you in particular, boy! Dare to interrupt my lesson again; I'll have you screaming for the very retribution of your sins before you can even ask what the dire consequnces will be."

"Is that understood?"

"HAI!"

Frowning, his placed the stack of papers next to him and scratched his forehead.

"Before we get into it, blood, paper and all, I'd better introduce myself and a particular classmate here. Most of you all know me as Morino Ibiki, head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. The obvious lady sitting in front of me is Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Godaime Hokage and another well renowned medic who'll be instructing the medical lectures in some of you will also be partaking in. Both classes will take place twice a week in case they clash with your other duties, however, I expect the utmost courtesy to both Haruno and I. As said by your Tsuchikage, if are there any concerns they'll be forwarded to him.

Now that I'll take your word for granted, let us begin." He let a sigh and smirked at the pink-haired kunoichi opposite.

_I'll teach you how to run a class, Haruno._

~-0-~

Darkness. It was all that surrounded him.

Deidara lay sprawled on the cold floor, a strong feeling of bleakness over washing him.

He was isolated.

He was alone.

_Again_.

_"But then, all artists are loners to begin with, yeah."_

His partner Sasori no Danna was a fine example of that. Hopefully his master had earned his place in the afterlife as well.

Speaking of which, where on was _he_?

Raising a hand to untangle his golden locks, he could only stare at the dark firmament in wonder. A tiny ball of light had appeared, its rays increasing slowly.

Was he in hell?

Sure, he had done some pretty corrupt dealings in the past but there were harsher things in life than blowing up villages with illegal immigrants. In his case, possibly. Whatever the answer was, his experience now was becoming far too carefree and pleasant for such as place.

Heaven? Heck no.

Wasn't that supposed to be a place filled with angels and paradise? Besides, he was definitely no saint.

Purgatory?

The place forever bounded in between the lines of heaven and hell. Perhaps. If such a place existed, this could be it.

He let a sigh and rose slowly to an upright position. Surprisingly, there was no pain. The thought on whether he was alive still pondered through his conscious. Was he truly alive? Having killed both himself and the Uchiha, it didn't occur to Deidara that he could ever cheat death. At least not a second time. Staring at the still water beneath his feet, his took in his reflection and cursed.

His skin was cracked and dirty, the strong physique of his body was no longer muscular but instead brittle and frail. His eyes, the blue piercing orbs that were the very windows of his own past, present and soul. They were no longer shining with a thirst to prove to others but shrouded by a dark grey that instead taunted him on his failed ambition.

_'Art is an Explosion!'_

_ 'Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion.' _

That was all he ever wanted. It was all he ever needed to continue on with life. A bang. An explosion. A single spurt of the moment where he could truly pursuit the art he could only dream about_._

_ 'He looks like the type to die young.'_

That's what Kisame would always say. Who knew that it would be more than true? He growled in frustration and kicked at the water, earning him a large splash. Unknowingly, he had been resurrected by Kabuto and used as a pawn to lure the enemies to their bait. The thought of him used as a lifeless puppet made him angry. Not only was the decision made without his consent but it destroyed the sole purpose of his art.

_The art of a single moment. _

What was the point of saying that when his final art pieces could be exhibited in over and over again?

It just made his efforts of trying to perfect is art futile and utterly pointless. He groaned and looked up to check whatever the hell was forming up there. The ball of light was steadily growing, causing to squint lightly. Amongst the darkness, in the midst of the billowing shadows lay a pile of clay. Its shape forever changing as it somehow spun into a full revolving 360º.

Deidara gasped in shock as he felt one of the mouths on his outstretched hands open to take a bite. It wasn't exactly the best quality clay he had felt, but somehow, it felt pure. Untouched. Carefully pulling of a piece, he gently started to knead it in between his fingers. A feeling of calamity filled his senses as he repeatedly opened and closed his fist.

The texture and the consistency of the clay naturally moulding against him. Minutes passed on as he continued the same procedure, his productions becoming more and more complex. A smug look appeared on his face as he began to finish his last piece. His fingers pushing, pulling and pinching at a nimble pace, but still maintaining the placidness needed to retain the same figure and viscosity.

Finally, it was done.

_"Katsu!" _

One by one, the different figurines that ranged from birds to statues of people went off, exploding into pieces. A trail of light and smoke floating behind. To Deidara, this was beautiful.

This was fleeting, transient.

_ This was art._

_The Art of a Single Moment._

It wasn't long before a sentiment of greed filled his cravings, a desire to create, manipulate and take use of the clay before him at his own will. At once he hastily reached forward and pressed his hands onto the clay, ripping out uneven bits and mashing them into an artistic figure as fast as he could. As if the essences in this imaginary world had sensed it – its patience snapped.

The light hovering above him suddenly increased its size at furious speed. Deidara could only step back in shock as his figures zoomed past him and latched back onto the mound of clay, now spinning at a fast rate. To his horror, the clay started to change into the form of a recognizable face.

Akatsuchi. _Deidara, shouldn't you be perfecting your art?_

And then morph into another.

Kurotsuchi. _Deidara – nii, why did you leave us? You promised you would teach me the secrets of your ninja skills. The secrets to your 'art.' Please comeback. _

And another.

Ōnoki . _Even in death you still cause so much trouble, you never did learn you, did you boy?_

He clenched his jaw as the cycle of faces continued. The speed was slowly decreasing.

Haruno Sakura. _You're the one who killed Gaara, aren't you? _

Sasori no Danna. _Art is eternal, Deidara._

The clay was coming to a stop, its speed now decreased to a deathly slow rapidity.

Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"What the hell is he going on here, yeah?" He cried out in misperception. At last the clay halted, ceasing to a sojourn. Deidara's jaw dropped as came to realize that the last face that had formed was none other than his own. A perfect replica. The lips started to move.

_"Deidara," _it began, its voice matching his very own. _"aren't you satisfied? Haven't you achieved your desired art? Your art of a single moment? You're a great artist, for sure. But you lack munificence in your creations, overall resulting in your downfall. You're too proud to admit you're wrong, too complacent that you completely shunt your flaws that could be healed."_

Deidara sat in silence, too confounded to reply. A moment passed as he regained his composure and frowned,

"Who are you, yeah?"

The figure smirked and let out a mirthless chuckle_. "Who am I?_"_I am you. I'm your very own creation, your desired art. Are you not satisfied with me? Shame, I was sometimes I wonder how was even created by such a buffoon lying in this irrational state."  
_

"Listen, what are you talking about, yeah?"

_"It amazes me, how such a genius could be taught by the Third Tsuchikage himself. Do you ever wonder as to how you became as you are now? What could've been such an artistic and skilled mastermind is now a failed washout – trapped in his own dissipated conscious."  
_

"Who are you to judge me, yeah? You're definitely not my conscious, why the hell are you looking into my past, yeah?"

"_I am your past, present and future. As well as your supposed conscious. Think about, why on earth are you alive? Do you even deserve a second chance at life? Even with this reincarnated state? You'll never be able to change your art, Deidara. Once a figure is cracked – it's cracked. "  
_

"Look – "

_"How does it feel to be utterly humiliated? To know that your art was nothing but a complete letdown. Your so called 'Legacy' didn't make a lot of buzz, I heard."  
_

"Shut up, yeah! I killed Uchiha Sasuke."

_"I beg to differ. In fact, it would be much more convincing if that was said by a person who actually lived to tell the tale."  
_

"You –"

_"You? But I am you. Your very own remains of no one but yourself. I truly wonder what it feels like to be in your position now. To betray your own village, be defeated by the mere blink of the Sharingan, twice –  
_

"Hey! You stop right there, yeah –_"  
_

_"and to ultimately be used as a puppet to achieve another's desires. It destroys everything, doesn't it? Your efforts, strengths, goals and weaknesses – all pointless." _

Ignominy, notoriety and regret. Those three emotions were so full of life Deidara had to stop and shake his head at least twice to calm down. Whoever – _whatever _this thing was – it was right. He had failed himself, his village, his _art. _In the end, he really was a puppet used to draw out the Kyuubi and Gyūki. What was the point to live? He might as well give himself up to the Iwagakure forces.

Feeling the intense heat of the growing light above him, he felt a mighty tug of power being pulling from him. His entire will and physical energy draining due to the effort of the light that was drawing out all that he knew. The clay face in front of him was starting to feel the light's effects too, tiny visible cracks emerging on its perfect face.

_"Deidara,"_ it called out.

"What, yeah?"

_"Even when you were alive, you failed to achieve the ultimate art. Give yourself up, even in your reanimated state –"  
_

"I know that, yeah. I failed." The base of the clay statue had started to crumble, meaning the light was about to reach its maximum temperature.

_"In your current condition you'll never be able to achieve the art you desire, even when you try. However, you may have a chance." _Sensing the layers of the face was thinning rapidly; Deidara tensed himself, despite the ringing sounds in his ears.

_"Nonetheless, if you don't ignite the resurgence now – as in utilise this second chance in life that barely anyone receives, and then you won't ever achieve it. You never will."  
_

"What, yeah?" But his response went unheard.

_The clay figure had shattered. _

The last thing Deidara saw was the billowing darkness and ball of light hurling towards him. Sickly, his head thudded heavily once again to the ground as he felt the last of his energy diminish. His will to fight back and resist was no more.

* * *

"Bring him in and restrain him."

The room was dead silent as the class stared at two particular individuals. Ibiki stood in the front of the room and grunted as pair of heavily clad guards escorted a chained prisoner. The rather skinny and nervous looking man gulped, his breathing rapidly quickening. Sighing, the famed interrogator began to wonder if a softer approach that would calm his nerves would be better to start off with.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly.

"Joshuyo Isi."

"Does your house in your village have two doors? A large one for general access and a smaller one for other, various reasons?"

"Yes."

"Who lives opposite the small door?"

"Leon Doo Wui a farmer in the village; he lives with his wife, no one else."

"Describe his wife."

"Chine Shee, he has short height."

"Didn't that man ever have any children?"

"No."

"How old is he?"

"About 30."

"Who lives in the first house in your row?"

"Leong Yik Fook, farmer in the village; he lives with his wife, no one else."

"How many houses in your row?"

"Two."

"Who lives in the first house, first row from the head?"

"Yik Haw, I don't know what clan he belongs to."

"Why don't you know what clan he belongs to?"

"I never heard his family name."

"Do you expect us to believe that you lived in that village if you don't know the clan names of the people living?"

"He never told us his family name."

"How long has he lived in the village?"

"For a long time."

"Who lives in the first house, third row?"

"Leong Yik Gai; he is away somewhere; he has a wife, one son and a daughter living in that house."

"According to your testimony today, there are only five houses in the village and yesterday you said there were nine."

"There _are_ nine houses."

"Where are the other four?"

"There is Doo Chin's house, first house, sixth row."

"What is the occupation of Leong Doo Chin?"

"He has no occupation; but he has a wife and no children."

"Describe his wife for me then."

"Her name is Ning Shee, she has red hair."

"Who is another of those four families you haven't mentioned?"

"Leong Doo Sin."

"Where is his house?"

"First house, fourth row."

"There are two other families, who are they and where do they live?"

"Chin Yick Dun, fifth row, third house."

"What is his occupation?"

"He has no occupation."

"What family does he have?"

"He has a wife and a son; his wife is Chin Shee who always wears a blue headband."

"Did you ever hear of a man of the Chin family marrying a Chin family woman?"

"I made a mistake; her husband is Leong Yick Don."

"What is the name and age of that son?"

"Leong Yik Gai; his house is first house, fourth row."

"You have already put Leong Doo Sin in the fourth row, first house."

"His house is first house, third row."

"You have already put Leong Yick Gai first house, third row."

"Uh, um – I'm really mixed up."

A gasp was heard from someone as a couple of the other interrogators smirked. Another day in the classic work force of information retrieving. Ibiki narrowed his eyes dangerously and leaned in forward. A trickle of sweat was now visible on the captive's forehead.

"You're a spy for the Village of the Hidden Star aren't you?"

"I – I already told you, I'm not! I'm – I'm just a normal villager that started to live here! Why on earth would I be a spy for such an impudent village?"

"Then explain to me why're you've gotten so confused in a number of questions? I assure you that your entertaining story was actually quite convincing but if you keep this that act up I'll send you back to your old cell."

"NO! Wait – wait! Alright, I'll tell you the truth."

"Ah, that's more like it. But you won't need to do the latter. I already know your major goal."

"Already?"

"When you were unconscious a few interrogators other than me did a Mind Reading jutsu on you. A future tip for you would be to keep a heavier guard on your aims, especially from the enemy."

"What are you going to do –"

"Take him away."

The rest of the class watched in earnest as the guards struggled to heave Isi through the doorway. His arms flailing and writhing at the prospect of going back to that loathed jail cell. Sakura sat in her seat despite the commotion as she began to realize something. This sample interrogation clearly showed the difficult and overly specific questions asked by the interrogators. The questions were much unrelated to actually gaining citizenship: their primary function was to infiltrate the Stone and obtain as much information they could gain.

_Genius. _

After the previous struggle with the prisoner that involved a heavy blow to the head, Ibiki spoke again more. "Today's lesson will be an introduction to the different areas of information gathering. As you may know, the previous matter was an example to show you how an interview can differ from an interrogation. Can anyone tell me the difference between an interview and an interrogation? What links the two?"

A few hands immediately flew up, only a girl no older than fourteen stating the correct definition.

"An interview is a non-accusatory conversation in which, through question and answers, the interviewer tries to develop investigative and behavioral information that will test the veracity of statements made by a suspect, victim, or witness.

Interrogation, in contrast, is an accusatory procedure designed to elicit from the subject an acknowledgement that he or she did not tell the truth during an initial statement, whether that person is a suspect who originally denied involvement in the issue under investigation, or a victim who fabricated the nature of the alleged offense. Communication, however, is always the key that links these two states of affairs together."

Giving the younger girl a rare smile, Ibiki nodded.

As investigators, it was important for them to learn everything they could about communication. When breaking down successful interrogations to the lowest common denominator, they would be left with the basic skills of communication. Most of them had basic courses in interviewing and interrogation. During these next few months, they would be taught basic subjects such as: how to prepare for the interview; the proper setting; interviewing techniques; body language; etc. The learning would focus on observing and reading the suspect's verbal and nonverbal communication. However, not many of them have learned that own verbal and nonverbal communication was equally important and played a crucial role in the communication process.

"Obtaining information that an individual does not want to provide constitutes the sole purpose of an interrogation. A successful interrogation results in a guilty or involved criminal suspect's making a confession or admitting participation in an illegal activity. However, interrogators frequently do not acquire information critical to successful case resolution. Often, guilty suspects leave the interrogation environment without making the smallest admission.

Many experienced officers leave an interview or interrogation knowingly outwitted by the suspects. When these situations occur, criminals go unpunished and remain free to strike again, causing the entire community to suffer. Interrogations can fail for any number of reasons. Some reasons are foreseeable; some are not.

However, interrogators can increase their success rates by eliminating or minimizing identifiable causes of failure. Once investigators have identified these factors, they can consider and act upon them to increase the probability of successful interrogations. These major components include preparing for the interrogation, distinguishing between interrogations and interviews, developing persuasive themes and arguments, establishing a set plan, building a good relationship with the interrogation subject, allowing enough time for the interrogation, acquiring adequate interrogation training, and understanding that some interrogations will fail regardless of the amount of effort employed.

While not all-inclusive, these factors prove vital to successful interrogations. Every interrogator has lost a confession at one time or another. We rationalize the loss by blaming the suspect and telling our confidants, "this guy would not have confessed to anyone." The intent of studying communication is to recognize that we as interviewers and interrogators must be aware of what messages we are sending as well as those we receive from the suspect. How many suspects have decided not to confess mainly because they encountered some "turn-off" features in the interviewer? For example, an interrogator sitting slouched in the chair telling the suspect he wants to help him.

Communication is an extremely complex process and sometimes things can go wrong."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow as the noise levels started to escalate.

"What if you never get the suspect to confess?"

"How should you set out an interrogation room?"

"What about nonverbal communication? Body language and facial expressions?"

"Torture techniques?"

"The aftermath if you fail?"

"Oh, hold on!" growled the annoyed ANBU member. "These first few lessons will be an introduction to basis of interrogation. We will reach the matters of torture, setting out and body language in the future classes." The class let out a groan as Ibiki heaved a sigh. "I'll even offer to show the top of my scalp to emphasize the learning, too. It'll really show what physical torture can do to you."

Chuckling, Sakura then made a mental note to remember the short lived moment. After all, it was hard not to notice how everyone had sat up a little straighter and begun to whisper.

Everyone's eyes following the back of Ibiki's scarred head.

~-0-~

Deidara yelped and awoke with a start to a bright light. Or rather a bright being repeatedly clicked on and off.

"Is the useless git awake yet?"

"Yeah, seems like it. He took to a while to settle, looks like all that thrashing about is finally over. Some dream he had."

"You got the food?"

"Right here."

"Dunk it near him – don't get too close, keep a safe distance. I don't trust him."

"But don't we have to feed him until he's regained some energy? I mean, _come on_. Look at those fingers."

"If he's hungry, he's hungry. He'll go and feed himself. Besides, I don't want to be late for my own feeding rations again."

He waited until the lingering voices of the sentries trailed off, the sound of their footsteps slowly fading away. Of all things, what kind of a dream was that? Did that delusion of some sort even happen? Or was that hypnagogic place a state of mind that all existed in his head? Whatever the answer was, he didn't want to know. He was in far too much pain.

Strangely, he felt immensely weak. As he tried to straighten his back he hissed as a strong spasm of discomfort shot through him. His stomach growled despite the moment of exhaustion within. If trying to sit upright was hard enough, he didn't dare try to reach the food in front of him.

At that moment the rustle of footsteps surfaced. Someone was coming. Deidara tensed as the clang of the door opposite him rang, alleviating his anxiety as a familiar tuft of pink hair came to view.

"It's only me."

It was barely a whisper but Deidara heard it well enough. He raised his eyebrows as he saw the hints of a small smile etched on her face.

_Someone's cheerful today.  
_

"Why are you here, yeah?" he asked curiously. A snort and the rolling of eyes was all he got as a non-verbal response.

"To heal you obviously."

"I don't want your services, yeah."

"You don't have a choice."

"I'm perfectly fine, I can live, yeah."

"Is that the reason as to why your body is relatively frail and involuntary shaking?"

"It's hard to cope with the daily servings of food, yeah."

"Then why haven't you eaten?"

The last question seemed to hang in mid-air as silence was her only answer. Deidara felt oddly bare as her green eyes raked over flew over him and raked over his battered body. Narrowing as they landed on his fingers, she immediately moved towards him.

"What are you –"

"Don't move." She cut off, her hand already basking in a green light. "You're in a lot of pain and this is going to hurt even more." He flinched at the abrupt contact between them, scowling as she carefully examined his swollen hands.

"You haven't eaten in days."

It was a statement, not a question and Deidara could only manage a curt nod as a reply while her eyes darkened. "Your fingers are broken – all of them. No wonder you can't even reach for your own food properly." She took a deep breath as she channelled even more chakra though his body, carefully examining the various lacerations and abrasions. Multiple bruises ran along his collarbone.

_No doubt he'd been beaten at least fifteen times. I'll have to speak to sentries about the cell conditions. _

A rotten stench could be smelt, obviously coming from the bloodied stiches that had been torn in half and smeared across the floor. The thick binding rope used to render him useless was quickly untied from his waist, letting him take a deep breath as if he hadn't inhaled oxygen for ages. Smearing a damp cloth over his forehead, she began to rub off slowly the dried blood that ran trickled down to the end of his nose.

"Stop, yeah." _  
_

_Here we go again.  
_

"Why? I'm healing you."

"I can see that, yeah."

"Look, I'm asking you why you don't want to be healed. It's for your own sake. "

"And I'm _telling _you stop. Whether it's for my sake or not, yeah."

She opened her mouth to retort but he beat her to it. "Fine. Just get on with it, yeah."

_Hmph, jerk. _

A shuddering vibration was all his body could muster as he felt a thread of chakra work through his fingers. Serenity began to fill the now silent cell, the two shinobi keeping a keen eye on each other.

"Ensnared Panaesthetism."

Sakura looked up and blinked; barely able to register he had spoken without her initiating anything. Contracting his eyebrows, Deidara made a face. _Was she really that deaf?_

"Ensnared Panaesthetism." He repeated. "Ensnared as in trapped or caught without an escape. Panaesthetism as the belief that all matter has some sort of consciousness, yeah –"

"I know that! What I meant to say was – "

He let an exasperated sigh, clearly annoyed. "It's as if I'm trapped, yeah. Ensnared in a state of panaesthetism. Jammed within a body that shouldn't be mine, yeah, but still able to perceive and discern conflicting emotions and feelings."

Despite the criminal filled past, it was easy for Sakura to recognize the underlying tinges of sadness in his blue hues. The despondency that darkened his ability to face the light again. The strokes of heat and lightening that had the potential to crack the clay. Her eyes widened as she began to listen, sudden taken aback by the sudden authenticity in his voice. He was searching for answers, not directly but obliquely.

Just like Team Seven was searching for Sasuke.

"It's a wonder, yeah, because I should've been dead after Kabuto's defeat. This body would've decomposed by now if weren't for the typical likes of the old man and his Stone Village – always monitoring me, yeah."

"You mean to say that you've been like this ever since Kabuto was defeated?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be telling you, yeah, would I?"

_Arrogant bastard._ thought Sakura bitterly.

Deciding not to pester on with the touchy subject, she dropped her head and continued on with healing him. Her hands moved shakily from his thin legs to a deep wound on his torso, the feeling of him watching her actions never wavering. From time to time she looked up, Deidara appeared to be scrutinizing her – analysing her every move.

Debating whether or not he should say something, he began to think. Perhaps he could tell the kunoichi _something_ as to what he knew. Even small details were vital for a medic's analysis.

"I have a theory, yeah."

Immediately the medic looked up, once again surprised that it was _him_ and not her that had decided to break the ice. He scanned the stone wall across him as to what he would say.

"After Kabuto summoned me, he decided to use a weak talisman in order to keep our personalities, yeah. Mainly for psychological warfare."

"Didn't he end up eliminating everyone's personality in the end?"

"He did, yeah. But that was only after he realized the advantages of an emotionless shinobi, as well as the effects it would have on both sides, yeah."

"Then why didn't he eliminate _your _personality? How come you didn't disintegrate as soon as Kabuto was defeated and forced to end the technique?"

"Weren't you listening, yeah? That only began _after_ Sasori no Danna and Shin – whatever his name was – perished under an emotional line of attack. I guessed we really saw whose art was eternal, yeah. Even if it was for a moment."

He looked proud, but only ephemerally. Within seconds the bright spark in his eyes was gone.

"Kurotsuchi interrogated me for a while after I was captured, yeah. With the help of Zetsu, who I'm sure you heard was taking the different forms of shinobi and samurai – I managed to escape for a few hours and end up looking for a good pile of detonation clay."

The green outline of Zetsu started to transform in Sakura's mind. Remembering the carnivorous plant-like figure, she began to wonder how on earth did the grotesque figure and clay artist maintain such a stable friendship.

_It must've been lewd. I wouldn't be surprised if the two got along well, despite the differences in their crass-like nature.  
_

"Kabuto would've been able to sense this immediately, though." noted Sakura, who was biting her lip as an act of concentrating hards.

"He did, yeah. As I was running I tried to reason with him to give me another chance to prove myself. He seemed more easy-going than I thought."

_The sky was dark as two figures ran through the forest, one after the other. Desperate for an efficacious breakout. __  
_

_"Looks like you escaped the seal."  
_

_Deidara seemed to freeze for a moment, his legs and arms moving involuntarily but his mind was completely frozen. It couldn't be – had he sensed his escapement already?_

"_Kabuto?"_

"_I would've expected nothing less. I'll take that back."_

"_Wait! My ultimate art was completely rejected! I can't die like this. Even if I'm already dead, yeah."_

"_You intend to stand and fight there?" Snorting at the rudimentary question, he couldn't help but scoff. _

"_I'm going to perfect my Super Ultimate Art!"_

_A distant sigh was heard. Was he reconsidering the circumstances? There was no way he could just be dispatched as an undermined pokerfaced puppet. His art just didn't explode that way.  
_

_"I just don't understand how you artists think. But intellectuals have to protect artists…"_

_The rustling of leaves snapped him into reality as a ninja wearing a pair of goggles stepped out from behind a tree. Deidara shook his head in disbelief. _

"_That's…" _

"_Get away. I'll hold them off."  
_

_"I'll leave them to you, yeah, Chukichi!"_

"_Hidden Frost Jutsu."  
_

_He gave a solemn nod and continued on, an unusually whiny Zetsu lagging behind him. Why couldn't that moron just learn to shut up? You couldn't rush art, especially when you had no detonating clay. _

_Sighing, he closed his eyes as his golden hair flickered in the moonlight in retaliation against the beating wind. The commanding voice in his head slowly fading away.  
_

_"Fight as you fit, Deidara. Freedom suits you well. Besides, I'm going to be busy."_

"For the rest of the war, I heard a bit of information on the hostilities and combats within each division, yeah. As well as many of the reanimated shinobi losing their personalities while Kabuto had discovered the emotional weakness."

"Surely the guards must've realised something was wrong when you didn't disintegrate after he was defeated?"

"They weren't the only ones – the daft technique had me thinking, too, yeah. Oh and don't forget the mind conversation with Kabuto."

Relaying the information that had just been gathered, (or was rather interestingly was told,) Sakura clambered to pick up the pieces of the mysterious puzzle.

"The talisman that Kabuto used to revive you – " she began earnestly.

"I managed to dislodge that, yeah. It became surprisingly lose after I was recaptured."

_Deidara had been able to maintain his personality and control his own will.  
_

"It wasn't that hard, yeah." He continued. "I sorta had to wrench it away from my neck and then all of a sudden it gave way, yeah."

_Deidara hadn't diminished when Kabuto was defeated.  
_

"Did it hurt?"

"Nah, not really, yeah."

_Then all along...  
_

"Were you able to altercate and communicate with him through telepathy?"

"I don't think so, yeah. It had never really worked after that." _  
_

_He had been released and was set free._

* * *

Deidara watched the kunoichi's expressions flit across her face, one quickly morphing into another one. From confusion to frustration, to shock and then relief, she had grasped his theorised thoughts well.

_She's an impressive one, yeah._

"As soon as you realised you had been set free why didn't you try to escape?"

Repeating his thoughts, he remembered asking himself this. Why didn't he escape once he had removed the talisman? It wasn't as if anyone was going to notice that much other than his damned cousin, Kurotsuchi and the annoying puppet boy, Kankuro.

"My body became fairly weak after Kabuto's defeat, yeah. There was no chakra for me to live on. It would have been a hopeless attempt anyway, yeah."

It made perfect sense. After that there would be no reason to question his motives as to why he didn't escape. With Orochimaru's remains inside Kabuto, all of the summoned shinobi had been supplied with a rather rich chakra source and an extraordinary limit of power and control. However, it would be their downfall, he realized. With Kabuto gone thanks to the Uchiha brothers, his sole living basis had been wiped out and there was absolutely no way to survive but to preserve himself and his art in a way that would capture minimal attention.

"But you didn't try to escape, even if it meant your freedom?"

"No, I would just been recaptured over and over again, yeah."

But deep down within him, he knew it was a lie. It was true, that escaping wasn't a very smooth option to choose. It could've been chosen. He could've taken the chance. But to realize that his art had never really had a chance to prove itself, to show itself to the world was something. He had never really thought about it, but when he did – it hurt. And as the pain began to multiply so did the comprehensions of what he done in the past, what was he doing in the present, and what would become of his future.

He glanced at the petite girl opposite him who was now tending to the scratches on his legs, remembering that she was the one who killed his Danna. He would forever hold her to that. But not yet, not now.

"It was better to be cooped up whilst detained and know what's like to feel, yeah. Rather than being able to walk around but not do what you want, when you want."

Surprisingly and rather empathically, Sakura understood. The absence of emotions and feelings. The incapability to distinguish logic and rationality. The power to disregard the feelings such as sympathy, desire, lust and happiness – was what made a truly powerful shinobi.

Sai had been such an example.

Deidara, however, was totally different matter.

He was a man ruled by emotions; a man whose actions and words were totally controlled by his intentions to fulfil his art. If she took the path carefully, perhaps she could take hold of those notions, ever so slightly. Perhaps she could take hold of the clay and lightly emerge in a basin of clear water; ever so gently.

To see if his theories were true, she would have to obtain a blood sample first, the matters of conducting an biopsy would concern her later. Stretching a rubbery glove as she gripped a clear syringe, she chuckled as his blue eyes widened at the length of the needle. Unbelievably, the famed S – Class criminal had gone rigid.

_Here comes the real challenge._

"You don't mind if I take a blond sample?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, I definitely do mind, yeah." He growled, the traces of a scowl twisting his masculine features.

"Well, I need one to clarify your testimonials. The process should only take a few days."

"Well, in a few days that won't matter, yeah. I'll be dead by the time you jab that needle in me."

"I'm not that bad, you should see Tsunade –sama."

His facial expression changed instantly, the stubborn childish look on his face converting to a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"The one with the big jugs, yeah?"

"..."

"You're awfully silent, yeah."

"Yes, she's the one with the large _mammary glands_."

"Jealous, yeah? You are a bit flat, so you have a reason to be."

_Bastard. _It was clear that a vein was threatening to pop on Sakura's forehead.

"Not the slightest."

"I beg to differ, yeah."

"Ok, ok. I get it. You know I normally believe all abortion is wrong, but in your case, I would make an exception."

"Aw, did I step on your poor little itty bitty ego, yeah?"

"You are such a fail."

"So was your dad's condom, yeah."

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but I bet it's either hard to pronounce or it just hasn't been diagnose yet."

"Do you ever shut up on your planet? You are a perfect example of why some animals eat their young, yeah."

That did it. Deidara smirked as Sakura struggled to contain a growl.

"What about you and the mouths on your hands? I'm sure their _massive_ hits with the ladies."

It was Deidara's turn to fume in silence now. When did she learn to make such a clever retreat? Admitting defeat and to her amazement, he let a sigh and shifted his arm towards her, a moving mouth on his hand ever so present. She suddenly made a face, her nose and mouth scrunched up.

_Eww. Imagine all the things that have been in and out of there.  
_

"Err, I hope you won't be too offended if I don't want to shake your hand…"

"..."

"But thanks anyway!"

"I wasn't gesturing for you to shake hands in the first place, yeah. I thought you wanted a blood sample? Now hurry up and take the shot, yeah."

"Oh right."

"…"

"Sorry."

It had been a while since Sakura had treated a prisoner who was wanted in over five countries for murder, arson, burglary, mayhem, kidnapping, and conspiracy with such placidity. But it was too late to turn back. The chance had already been taken. The mound of clay had already been immersed in water and there was no chance of drying it.

Softly pricking the tip of the needle and prodding it into his skin, she looked up and caught his gaze.

His azure eyes boring into her emerald ones.

"Go on, yeah. I don't bite."

She nodded as he turned so all that was seen was his blond cascading hair. The corners of his mouth slightly twitching.

For a moment, Sakura could've sworn it was the beginnings of a smile.

~-0-~

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely certain. I can't believe you got him to talk, he's absolutely insufferable."

"Akatsuchi! Stop twirling the valve around – you'll break it and ruin Haruno-san's hard work!"

"No, Kurotsuchi it's quite alright. I – err – can always get another sample."

Ibiki sat at the Tsuchikage's headquarters, wondering if the three would ever stop bickering and actually manage to make a fixed decision. It had been the biggest surprise for all of them as Sakura came around to the chamber in the afternoon, her hands twirled around a glass tube. She had somehow managed to squeeze something out of the prisoner, a tirade of information and a scientific confirmation to accompany it.

It was good thing the Godaime Hokage had chosen her specifically for the mission, they would've been damned without the crucial information they had acquired now. Raising a hand to quieten the Tsuchikage's two henchman, he faced her formally and listened.

"When did he speak to you?"

"Just this afternoon, as soon as I departed from your class. I had a busy schedule today in the hospital and with my other classes so I rarely had time to check up on him."

Kurotsuchi who was now seated across from them frowned, her lips forming a grim line.

"What exactly did he say to you? Deidara-nii hasn't talked in ages, I wouldn't be alarmed if he lied to you just waste your time – you have to be careful with him, Haruno-san."

Looking intently at the kunoichi who had just called Deidara 'brother,' she smiled softly and spoke.

"He told me of his theory, and his own thoughts and reasons as to why he was still alive. Apparently," she instigated, eager to clear up the stunned looks on their faces. "he was set free."

"But that's impossible!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed. "Only Kabuto would have the power to release the summons. And if he did release any than we would've known about it as soon as it happened."

"He was released. During his escape from the Second Division he managed to alert Kabuto and somehow persuade him to let him be free."

"Trust him to be the smooth talker." Chuckled Akatsuchi.

But Ibiki still wasn't convinced. He continued to pound Sakura with questions as to what Deidara said and as to how on earth did he manage to survive. In the end, he discovered that it would make sense. And the blood sample would only signify the speculations even further.

"The reason why he was still so weak was because his main life source was the chakra by Kabuto. With his defeat, this eliminated his ability to live and only sealed his weak state. And somehow," she added. "he still fares to cling on our medical resources today."

"That explains why he didn't bother trying to escape. He knew it was utterly futile and he wouldn't get past me a second time, anyway." Pointed out Kurotsuchi. "Previous to your arrival here, Haruno-san and Morino-san, the medics here also recorded a number of heart relapses and body system failures that were conducted by our investigations." She turned to face the direction in the prison cells were located in and smirked. "So this why you came to us with a blood sample, Haruno-san. Nice thinking, actually."

"That blood sample isn't going to be enough, you know." The conversed group now met Akatsuchi's gaze, now unusually serious. "If we want to classify Deidara's declarations, we'll have to conduct a full biopsy on him and record the findings. Besides, I wanna see if his body can really survive on its own."

Sakura grinned as he proceeded to gather a number of sheets and flip through them. As playful and lively as he was, Akatsuchi wasn't just the Tsuchikage's assistant for nothing. Right in front of her now, he was really getting down to business. Ibiki, of course, had already followed suit.

"You have a free period tomorrow morning, Haruno-san."

"We'll use that single session then, it should only a take few hours at the least."

"You'll also have to do daily check-ups on him too, he'll need to be monitored but I daresay those chakra restraints will keep hold on him."

Daily check-ups and tight monitoring? She would have to spend even _more_ time with the art-obsessed criminal?

"Have we even thought about the dangers that could happen during this procedure? What if we discover something that we know nothing about?"

"Baka-chan, that's why we're going to have the procedure in the first place. Haruno-san's doing us a favour you know."

"I still can't believe she got him to talk despite all the trouble we've had."

"Quite a mystifying feat, actually."

"So is it decided that tomorrow morning Haruno-san will conduct the analysis?"

"It's decided. Tomorrow she'll conduct an examinable biopsy on Deidara and record the findings. After that, we'll discuss the matter with the Earth Daimyō."

Following the rest of the group out of the room, Kurotsuchi proceeded to make herself comfy. It was going to be a long day, and she was going to need all of the sleep they could get.

Sakura quietly muttered in annoyance, more to herself than to the others. Hoping they hadn't heard.

"I'm not really going to get a say in this conversation anymore, am I?"

* * *

**Author's note: **I know, I know, I know. I'm really lagging behind my usual schedule. School has been really taking it's toll on me and my exams are coming up soon. I have many ideas for this story, so please don't give up on me yet!

I also would like to thank all those who have reviewed and placed this story on their favorites and alerts. This story hasn't even reached four chapters yet! To the anonymous reviewers as well as the readers with accounts - thanks for taking the time to say some great things that really inspire to write more!

To all those reading this chapter, you wouldn't mind pressing the little button down there? Any sort of review such as constructive concrit etc. would be love! ^_^


	4. Dictative Recification

**Igniting Resurgence**

**Chapter 4: Dictative Recification**

* * *

_Dictative - Of the nature of dictation; characteristic of one who is in the habit of speaking with authority._

_Recification - The act of offering an improvement to replace a mistake; setting right_

* * *

"He's ready. The drug should immobilize him for a few hours."

"Alright then, bring him in."

It was dawn as a group of medical ninjas bustled into a noisy room; surgical masks strongly tightened and sterilized utensils at the ready. Sakura stood at the center of it all, hunched over a pile of medical records and barking orders occasionally at the remaining nurses who were numb with awe at the sight of her famed presence.

"Prepare the testing tubes."

"Hai Haruno – san!"

"Review the therapeutic procedure one more time, Kabiu!"

"Right away, Haruno – san!"

"Naoko, would mind attending to the patient in Ward 14B? His wounds are still fresh and they may need redressing."

"Of course, Haruno – san!"

Strangely, Sakura felt as if she had been hurtled back into her life of deeds and diagnosis in the hospital. Once regaining position as the head medic while the realization that more than three – quarters of the hospital would be under her order dawned upon her hair back into a constricted ponytail, her lips formed a grim line as she scanned the room.

Tables were cluttered with various documents that lay scattered array. A number of coats hung by the door; either compiled or neatly arranged. The test tubes that were meant to be used for blood samples were shattered; no doubt they would have to be replaced. She sighed softly; there was still so much to be done. Just then a nurse rushed in, her face clearly flustered.

"Haruno – san! The guards have arrived here with the patient – what do you instruct us to do now?"

"Place him on the table and start loading the medical instruments that we'll need as well as fitted linen. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She watched as the younger nurse hastily marched back to her former position. A group of subordinates now already forming around her. Nodding in agreement, they each separated to their assigned post and began to assemble the developments needed. A number of nurses stepped forward to drape the biopsy table with a pile of thin sheets. Finally, they watched in unison as the guards gently heaved an unconscious Deidara on the table who was dressed in nothing but a wiry hospital gown.

Murmuring at the sight, they snorted and spun around to leave; a disgusted expression on their faces. Sakura couldn't blame them. After Deidara's defect from the village, he had bombed it straight away. They had a right to be angry, to be bitter at the reappearance of a past nemesis. Even though she knew it wasn't her place to judge, she silently hoped they would one day forgive him.

_To forgive and forget._

It would take many weeks, months – or even years to forgive Deidara for his past wrongdoings. But to get forget his past, his actions, his words and all; it would take many years at the least. Some of them would be too painful to forget, the pain too strong to let go of. However, if it meant that he would one day live his life as a normal person, a normal shinobi, then she hoped with all her might he would.

From rekindling their moments with comrades, to laughing and mocking at their own expense and mistakes like any other team. She hoped he would finally find the inspiration to sculpt and create the clay figure of his desired masterpiece. Even if that meant she would have to take the place of a guiding potter.

Wiping her brow from sweat, she placed a sample cell under a nearby microscope and looked in.

~-0-~

The sound of marching feet alerted Sakura that Ibiki was nearly at the doorway.

Snapping her head up to check the clock, she chirped happily. Delighted in the results that had been found during the time they had been given. Carefully setting down a tray filled with the various cell samples; she glanced at the shuffling workers behind her that seemed eager to get a glimpse of the test results. They had only been given a few hours to inspect Deidara's body, but already her team had managed to analyse his cells that revealed the most critical of details.

Suddenly she jumped at the sound of a door slamming, a firm hand planted down on her shoulder. Ibiki towered over her with a smirk.

"It's only me, Haruno. No need to get all jumpy."

"Well with your reputation as a sadist ANBU interrogator, that doesn't sound too convincing."

He muttered something inaudible as she hastily swatted him to the side to make way for a pair of nervous looking nurses walking by. Sakura then grabbed a nearby microscope and peered in closely; clearly fascinated by the movement of live blood cells and jotting down notes at rapid speed. After a couple rounds of cracking his knuckles to break the eerie silence, he gave up and closed his eyes. Finally, she looked up.

_About damn time too. _

"Made any useful discoveries yet?" he drawled. She nodded excitedly.

"A few, actually. Most of them had to do with his DNA and blood system. I don't think Deidara was lying about what he said he was released from the jutsu."

"Oh?"

"Well – oh here – hold on a sec."

He raised an invisible eyebrow as she tossed couple of complicated photos on the table in front of him. Immediately picking up one, he stared at it dumbly.

_What on earth does she want me to do with these?  
_

As if she read his mind, Sakura made an exasperated face and snorted. "They're photographs of his cells, of course. I recently did a test to compare each from each other and found a match. Here. Look at this one closely." She grabbed a photo and reached for another, coincidentally similar to the one she had grabbed earlier. He stared at it intensely and nodded.

It was a match.

Sakura pointed to the first one elatedly. "This is the original DNA of Deidara." She explained "We acquired this from the medics who had previously treated him for injuries in the past. Before he defected from the village." She added. Her hand then moved onto the second photo. The shape was exactly identical to the first one.

"This shows the DNA that Deidara has now in his body. At first, I thought it couldn't be possible that the two equaled but then I realized Kabuto must have selected the most distinct cells into the sacrificial body. If you look closely, you can see the outline as well as the contents and chromosomes of the nucleus are same. Not to mention that they both react to other substances and kneaded chakra clay in the exact same manner."

She pushed the pictures aside and the two stared at the group of flustered medics who were now carefully working around Deidara's covered body. The drug's effect was starting to wear off and his breathing was starting to become more and more visible under the sheets.

"There is something you have to be aware of, though." she said quietly. Her gaze stared far off into the distance as Ibiki turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"Well, we did a few tests and examinations on the organs and body systems and found that they were considerable weaker and in a more fragile condition than a normal person's would be. His heart, especially, is about six times anaemic than the average person. The amount of blood that is successfully pumped is significantly smaller than either yours or mine. I advise you to be careful when conveying your sessions with him."

For a split second Sakura shivered slightly as he gave her a hard stare. His mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I can't make any promises, Haruno." He said finally. "Nor can I assure that the tortures will be angelically gentle on him either."

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"I know you didn't mean it that way. What I'm saying is that you must keep in mind that he's still a prisoner, an S – class criminal wanted by five shinobi countries at the least. An Akatsuki member, for god's sake."

She fell silent after that. Naturally, it was her medical instincts that took over. She wanted to help Deidara, treat him and make sure he was at a standard health. Just like any other patient. But that didn't mean she didn't she hadn't forgotten who he was, and the type of person he had been. In the back of her mind all she knew was that wanted to do at least _something._

Deidara was weak; his body was only _just _alive and barely able to cope by itself. The reason for that being was the source that kept him to his full extent, Kabuto, was gone. The body he had now was only a sacrificed form; she didn't expect him to last for long, let alone a few days. The least she could do was spread his lifespan a bit, everybody deserved a second chance.

"Besides," continued Ibiki. "what did you expect? He was resurrected with the Edo Tensei. There was bound to be at least a few medical issues."

"It would've been different with the Rinne Tensei." Admitted Sakura, whose face was now full of deep thought. "His health would have been in a much more stable condition."

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them and the two came face to face with a young Jōnin.

"Here." In one swift motion he gently pushed a small note into Sakura's hands. "It's a note from Kurtosuchi and Akatsuchi. The meeting is about to start in a few minutes and the Earth Council has requested that you two be present."

He gave a low bow and turned away. "It's best if you arrive there as soon as possible, actually." He added as he walked off."The Earth Council hates to be kept waiting."

Sakura stared in surprise.

_They must be testing Deidara's allegation. _She realised. _Kurotsuchi really has things on a roll._

Swiveling around, she caught Ibiki waiting for her at the door and headed off. Not long before the question popped from her mouth.

"That reminds me, why were you late?"

He frowned at the memory, not sure how exactly to answer her.

_Scaring people and intimidating others just by his appearance was something that came naturally to Ibiki. He was certain whenever he was around; people felt a looming presence near them. An involuntary feeling of fear and rather strong sense of precaution. (Not that he didn't like it or that the look of dread on their faces wasn't really his intention.) _

_Perhaps it was his all height, towering over people really gave you an advantage – both physically and mentally. The scars that covered his scalp was a classified topic, he really did try his best to purchase creams and lotions to make them fade away. People fainting at the sight of him were also a very common spectacle for sore eyes. The group of nurses whispering nearby and the hospital receptionist that was out cold on the floor proved to be a fine example. _

_Checking the clock above his head with the tick-tock sound that irritated the hell out of him, he growled at the lack of progress he was making. He really needed to find the pink haired medic fast. Picking up the infirmary attendant who had fallen unconscious, he slung her over his back and made his way to another information desk that was nearby. Much to the surprise of the patients and the other hospital staff walking beside him._

_"Excuse me," he began gruffly. The administrator's eyes suddenly bulged at the giant man opposite on the other side of the desk. He seemed to be glaring at her; absurdly recognizing her fellow workmate draped over his shoulder. It gave the impression that she was being carried like a sack of potatoes. "Do you know where Haruno Sakura is based?"  
_

_Ibiki swore that the grass outside had grown a few inches during the silence between them before she actually answered.  
_

_"Sh – sh – she should be located within the wards 14 A and 14 B."  
_

_"She's not too busy is she?" Getting trampled by crazy patients and angry medics was the last thing on his mind.  
_

_"I – I assure you she is free at the moment. The last time I heard about her was that she was examining some cells on a particular patient and had an important meeting with someone."  
_

_"Her business is most likely to be with me." Giving the trembling woman what he considered to be a friendly smile, he patted her on the head softly. "Let your mind be at ease. Thank you for the input, it has been most cooperative."  
_

_Hastily making his way past a heavy flurry of medics, he gently placed the lifeless nurse into the hands of a bewildered doctor and sighed in annoyance. The concierge that had recently served him had slumped to the ground with a small crowd forming around her, the result of another fainting regime. _

_Scoffing at the sight, he proceeded to walk straight ahead.  
_

"Let's just say I had a few unnecessary casualties to be dealt with."

* * *

Like her own grandfather, Kurotsuchi _hated_ meetings. They were boring, annoying, and (in her own opinion) utterly pointless if the subjects talked about was not to her interest. Today would only increase that belief even further.

Standing in front of the yabbering members of the Earth Council who paid her no attention, she allowed herself to flatten her clothes and from time to time adjust her hair – something she would never really give a second thought about. Giving a sideways glance at Akatsuchi she did a double take at the sight of him with an unusually large packet of chips and a few heavy bowls of food.

A stack of floating books beside his tubby waist: _Compounds of the Earth: Everything you need to know about rocks and minerals. _

"Akatsuchi!" she hissed. "You've been eating nonstop since this morning. Give that mouth a break or your stomach will burst!"

Looking up with an innocent look on his face, he gave a cheeky grin at the deranged expression on her face.

"Mhmm."

"Akatsuchi – we're about to have a very important meeting here!"

"Yeah, but I'm starving – lemme eat."

"But – "_  
_

_"_I've been doing errands and other duties all day, gimme a break."

He let a contented sigh and poked out tongue at her as he lazily looked over the muttering old nuts in the room. Kurotsuchi growled threateningly. A number of the council members stared at her bizarre rumble.

_Stupid, senile old bats. Not to mention the moronic oaf next to me.  
_

_"_Jesus, these are delicious, you should check out the snacks that the guy from Kohona gave me! Choji, yeah, that's his name."

"I'll tell the Old man on you."

"Like I care. Please go bother someone else with your antics. We're quite early to attend this meeting anyway."

"He'll be furious when finds out about you. You know how cracked he can get with the Earth Council."

"Hmm, that reminds me. The last time he cracked at a council meeting everyone thought the reason was because of you!"

She sat up a little straighter, partly confused. The Cheshire cat-like grin on his face widening.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pull my finger to find out."

"Akatsuchi! –"

"_Yes, Kurotsuchi?_"

"Ahem."

The two bickering ninjas shrunk back to their seats as an old woman with grey hair stood up.

"The Earth has made a decision to commence the meeting. As he stands to declare the statements made, let us listen in silence and use the Will of Stone to make a dignified, well executed decision." Kurotsuchi could only scoff in reply.

_More like the Will of stoned old people. _

A man dressed in fine maroon robes stood up, wrinkles that accompanied his old age visible.

"Greetings to all those present, both council members, Stone shinobi or not. It has come to my attention that one of our past relics who is a well-known shinobi, and a famous summon has defied the effects of the previous Fourth Shinobi World War by his release from the Edo Tensei and continues to exist in his own singular body."

A growth of hushed voices began to swarm through the listening congregation. Were they really that oblivious as to whom they were talking about?

"Deidara, an ex-member of the famed group Akatsuki and our very own Explosion Corps; to be exact." The Daimyō then swung to the side, motioning towards Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi in a crude manner as he read off a few papers. "Currently, he is being held captive and has been detained in the prisoner cells since the end of the war. Under the orders of these two, here, it has also been confirmed that the medics are now heading to do biopsy to prove the allegations made."

"What are some of the allegations?" asked one of the council members, a middle-aged man of tall height.

"Apparently, some of them include talk of his release from Kabuto, managing to defy the forbidden jutsu's effect and remove the very much needed bodyguards of the Tsuchikage, here, want to examine those claims. "

"Preposterous!"

"Why didn't we hear about this before?"

"Wasn't that the delinquent the one who stole a special kinjutsu from the village – why can't he just stay dead?"

"How on earth is that even possible? Do you really believe that this is all the effort needed to win us over? I can't believe you would want such an outrageous claim. Such incompetent, youthful fools."

Numerous, angry cries broke out in the room as the Earth Daimyō nodded in agreement and banged his fist down hard. It was obvious. The Earth Daimyō was angry. The whole of Earth Council group was angry at them, it was fathomable. At the sudden harshness of their tones Kurotsuchi tensed, her gaze hardening. In all honesty, though, she had wanted to maintain the highest amount of secrecy that could be done to shield this investigation.

If Deidara's theories were proven to be true then so much more could be done. She and Akatsuchi had already thought of the many unlimited possibilities that could happen. The Daimyō and Earth council were only delaying them from reaching that goal; creating another blundering obstacle to be hurdled over.

Feeling her mindset suddenly go rigid, Akatsuchi began to watch quietly. The last thing they needed was a physical outburst. Besides the logical reasons and rational benefits, he knew that her motives weren't just for the village's welfare but something else entirely. Ever since Deidara had been captured, her hard ulterior had softened.

Any old fool could see it – even the Old man had noticed a bit of a change in her behavior.

The changes weren't immediate, but the speed had been procuring ever since Sakura had arrived and announced the information from Deidara. Keeping the business quiet, he had spoken to Sakura to remain enigmatic about it all. Mainly for the purpose that Kurtosuchi wouldn't get her hopes up so high so that they would fall down back down as soon as they had risen. His experience and aftermath with Deidara's defect from the village had taught him as much.

_In the midst of Iwagakure whose beholden stone figures were now a ravaged wreak filled with debris and residue; perception rattled through Akatsuchi as he flung his eyes open._

_Where am I?  
_

_An explosion sounded nearby, blocking his thoughts. Immediately he snapped his head up and regained his senses. The sight of his surroundings was sapping the remaining energy as he gathered the rest of his chakra to fly.  
_

_What happened?  
_

_Grey smoke billowed around, the ground covered in scorched ashes. The buildings, the pride and joy of stone architectures were now gone as all that was left was piles of towering rubble and stone. Piercing screams could be heard, echoing in his ears as yells of harrowed anguish erupted from the distraught villagers and shinobi alike. He spotted a familiar figure directing orders below and dropped instantly.  
_

_"Tsuchikage-sama! Are you alright?"  
_

_"I'm fine Akatsuchi. Get these villagers to safety and ensure them they will be fine."  
_

_Taking one look at the perturbed Kage and gently coaxing the fearful residents into a safe house, he furrowed his brow.  
_

_"My Lord?"  
_

_"What is it now, Akatsuchi? I'm busy!"  
_

_"Where is Kurtosuchi, sir? The last time I heard she was with Deidara."  
_

_"What?! With that damn brat? He was the very one who blasted this place apart! Find her at once, Akatsuchi! Find her!"  
_

_"Yes_ _Tsuchikage – sama!"  
_

_Taking to the skies once more, he began to breathe in deeply as he repeatedly shielded himself from falling rocks.  
_

_"Kurotsuchi? Kurotsuchi, where are you?"  
_

_His shout was answered with silence as he scanned the horizon, now outlined with grey embers. Eyeing a large boulder about to ram into a terrified child, he quickly whisked the kid away and turned to the side in exhaustion. And then suddenly, he knew.  
_

_A majestic white bird could be seen soaring in the blue skies, once every so often stopping to hover and explode the remaining buildings. Recognising the youthful face that donned a scratched out headband and green attire, he gasped in shock.  
_

_The explosions. The sudden attack on the villagers and their domains. The destruction of the village itself by combustible pieces of clay. _

_It was all his work. It had to be him. _

_Deidara.  
_

_A grin was now plastered on Deidara's face as he acknowledged his former comrade.  
_

_"Akatsuchi! Still hanging around the old man, I see, yeah. Well how about I give you and the old geezer one last taste of my art, yeah?!"  
_

_He thrust his hands into a pouch and smiled. The bliss he was feeling now as his hands came into contact with the soft clay was all he ever wanted. It was all he ever needed to perfect his art.  
_

_"Katsu!"  
_

_Instantaneously Akatsuchi flew forward to block the effect with a thick rock wall. One that covered both him and the nearby villagers.  
_

_Damn, yeah. Cursed Deidara. He's still pretty quick, yeah.  
_

_Noticing the lack of chakra he had left in him, Deidara spat bitterly to the side. _

_Maybe next time, yeah.  
_

_He gave one last glance at the mounds of crumbling rock, and evoked his own thoughts about the village that had once been his home. The village that had refused to acknowledge his art. Soon enough they would all realize how much he had gained from their losses. A forbidden ninjutsu at his own disposal. He grinned at the thought. _

_Lifting his head to catch the gaze of Akatsuchi, he acknowledged him with a sharp nod and flew off. His golden hair trailing behind him in the wind and his white bird creating a pathway in the raging fumes._

_Until next time, yeah.  
_

_Akatsuchi could only stare in shock as the smoke began to clear. A small figure standing atop a rocky crevasse becoming more and more visible. Standing in the midst of the roaring chaos was a little kunoichi contemplating at the heavens. As if she had been paralyzed in a state of oblivion._

_Kurotsuchi._

_She turned to face him. A sad smile on her face accompanied with a pair of confused eyes.  
_

_"Did Deidara-nii really do all of this? I mean, he took something very special from the village and made the old man really angry."  
_

_Not getting a good enough response, she tried harder. "Deidara-nii isn't going to be coming back, is he?"  
_

_He swallowed hard, she already knew the answer. Kneeling down to her level so they could be of equal height, he spoke softly.  
_

_"That doesn't mean that we won't be waiting for his return here, will we?"  
_

He knew about the special relationship between the three of them, an even closer one between Kurotsuchi and Deidara. He knew that the ultimate goal from was to have Deidara re – accepted in the village, despite all he had done in the past. He knew that within himself, he wanted the exact same wish. The return of an old teammate, to laugh and rekindle moments. The return of 'Deidara,' the famed and talented member of the Explosion Corps, not the Akatsuki. The return of the shinobi with the crazy desire for art, the one who continually added 'yeah' to his sentences. Or as Kurotsuchi so called him – her 'Deidara – nii.'

Gathering his courage, he got in his feet shakily and spoke.

"However, our sourced evidence for this case is only to justify those actions. To lead the biopsy we have Haruno Sakura, student of the Godaime Hokage and a well proclaimed medic at the age of sixteen. The interrogations were conducted by Morino Ibiki, Head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force."

He paused to take a few sips of water; the stony stares from the elders had made his mouth unusually dry. "From the results that will be gathered today, we hope to analyse them as soon as possible. And if Deidara's allegations are to be proven true, we hope to have him endorsed once more into the village."

At once his statement was met with an irritated outburst. Many angry cries erupted around the room.

"Just what do you hope to achieve by this?"

"You cannot make a decision in the Tsuchikage's absence just like that! You should've scheduled a meeting with us all sooner."

"He's the criminal who attacked the Fourth Kazekage and killed many others. The fact that he's killed so many should not be overlooked!"

The Earth Daimyō scratched his head in deep thought, before deciding to join the conversation alongside the others.

"Are you not remembering the amount of lives that were lost during his defect? The months of reconstruction that had to be built due to the bombings of that dangerous attack. I can understand that the Third Tsuchikage himself used the Akatsuki's services a lot in the past, but to release him and grant him freedom within our own domains – you may want to rethink about that. He's an S – Class criminal – we can't just forgive him for what he's done. Do you really think he deserves a second chance like that? If so, all of the consequences that could happen will point to you and your Leaf accomplices. I myself don't have that much reliance in these Leaf shinobi you've chosen. Nor do we trust you entirely."

Ignoring the sudden disruption that had broken out and the annoyed grumbles that clearly agreed with the Daimyō, it took all of Sakura's willpower not plonk them hard on the head.

Muttering to herself, she could really see why Tsunade – sama was fired up when it came to the Fire Council's opinions.

The council was exasperated that they weren't told about the issue of Deidara a lot sooner, which was quite understandable for someone like her who hated the idea of such secrecy. As well as the decision to collaborate with the people of the Kohona. The thought of being disparaged just because they were younger, just because of their lack of experience in such matters – it made Sakura livid.

Like Sasuke, Deidara was criminal in their eyes, one who was wanted by seven countries on a nationwide scale of felonies. But in the end, he was still their teammate. A past member of Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Stone. Just like Sasuke, who would never be forgotten. He was a past member of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She wasn't going to back down without a single fight, not yet.

Without a single thought she rose so quickly that the papers in front of her went flying, all eyes were suddenly on her as she felt her blood pound in her ears. Akatsuchi, Kurtosuchi, Ibiki and the watching Council members could only stare in astonishment.

"Yes." She said hotly. "Yes, I believe this is all the effort needed to win you over. It's purely explicable that you are concerned for the welfare of the village and its people. I understand the short and long – term effects of our present actions in addition to the consequences. I understand the risks and precautions that have already been outlined which could happen. But you are all dwelling in the past! Still hanging onto the past which holds so many graves mistakes by us all."

A few heads nodded at her impulsive flare-up and then bowed in acknowledgement. The Daimyō raised an eyebrow. "Deidara has done a lot of things in the past which I know that no apology can make amends to."

_Nor would that ass be the type to bother apologizing anyway._

_"_Nevertheless at the end of the day, that still doesn't change the fact that he's their teammate. Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi care for him like a brother and seeing him in this state is probably the only they can get him back – even if it means pushing and pulling aside every stone that gets in the way. The stealing of the sacred kinjutsu is out of our reach, it's already been done. That still doesn't mean that we can just lose hope, though. I thought you guys were known for you rock hard attitude, your rigid beliefs and unbreakable efforts. It just means that we all gave up far too easily – letting your Stone Wills inside get cracked!

His past has already been set; in fact, there's nothing that you or even _I_ could do to change that. The least we could do would be to carve a better pathway for him, a smoother sculpture. Just please give him a second chance, that's all I'm asking. Not just as a comrade of these two but as a ninja of the Konoha. It's time you overlook what has been done in the past and place your trust in the next generation!"

A moment of silence passed as the Daimyō and a few others stared at her, too stunned for words. It took him a few seconds again, to find his voice.

"And what of this collaboration with you – the Leaf shinobi? Can you really be trusted? Do not forget what Ōnoki had experienced prior to his defeat in the past, the threat made by that Uchiha back was rather brash."

Sakura felt an eye twitch as he continued; honestly she was beginning to hate these meddlesome fools. She could _definitely_ see why Tsunade – sama hated working with the two Fire Council members and the Daimyō.

"And don't forget all that danger that we were put through during the Fourth Shinobi World War."

"We were nearly attacked by those petrifying plant things! I remember having nightmares about how horrid they were."

"Honestly, I can't believe that we were put through all of that risk just to protect the Kyuubi and the Gyūki. We should've given them up to the Akatsuki in the first place."

"Those arrogant chumps nearly cost us our lives – I really don't think we need help from them."

"The girl speaking just then with the pink hair – wasn't that the girl whose teammate was the runaway Uchiha? The one who was the only known survivor from that massacre?"

"I heard he's planning on settling his desire for revenge by aiming an attack on Kohona. They said that the Upper Elders were the ones who contracted the mass killings in the first place."

Kurotsuchi watched the whole scene in silence. She had noted that ever since the Third had been defeated by Uchiha Madara, the village had been amassing a pile of rivalry for their rival village – even she had hoped to bring down Konoha with her own hands.

_"If we take this chance and dispose of the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails, we will not only be able to put an end to Madara's plan, but we'll also be able to reduce Kumo's and Konoha's war potentials. Wouldn't it be killing two birds with one stone!?"_

She gave a small smile at the shrewd memory, remembering how isolated each of the villages had become. But that was ages ago, that was in the past. There was no more hatred for other villages, no more bloodshed to be spilt to gain even more power and strength.

Now there was only _shinobi_, the solid heart of the _Allied Shinobi Forces_.

Her meeting with a certain blond ninja during her encounter with the rebel Mist nin, Ganryū, had shown her what it truly signified.

_It was nightfall as the wind howled behind Kurotsuchi. Jumping through each tree and landing on the branches softly, she noticed how quiet it had become since she had left Akatsuchi in the hospital. How it had become unusually silent since she had defeated the clones of that idiotic blonde ninja. Putting the loony moron to the least of her worries, she halted in her tracks as she heard a conversation._

_ One that dictated the connection of hatred, its cycle and how it all connected to peace._

_"My master was killed by Pain. So I understand the bitterness you feel. But you have to stop this!"_

"I heard you killed Pain and got your revenge."

_It's that leaf shinobi again. And that Mist nin who attacked us.  
_

_"You're wrong. He just used up all of his power."  
_

_"Are you telling me you didn't want revenge?"  
_

_"Of course not. When he stood before me, I was consumed with hate. I wanted to kill him so much that my body shook. But I realized that wasn't enough." _

_The wind started to increase its strength. The flow was whirling leaves and twigs everywhere.  
_

_"Why not?"  
_

_"Because that just starts a cycle of hatred. Once it begins, the cycle will keep on going for both sides. Revenge begets revenge. And people dear to us will die, one after the other."  
_

_"I see. But I'm fully aware of that already."  
_

_"Then why?!"  
_

_"There's no other path to take…in order to make her wish come true."  
_

_"What are you talking about?"  
_

_"If an incident of revenge occurs here, the five Kage will be forced to reconsider and think seriously about the difficulty and risk involved in maintaining an alliance."  
_

_So that's what he wants. To cause a rift between the five Kage so there won't be an alliance at all!  
_

_"And they'll also be forced to think about peace."  
_

_"Peace?"  
_

_"A village looks out for its own interests. Villages form alliances, but easily go back on them to suit their needs. For the sake of the villages, shinobi have committed betrayals, and fought and killed on another from time to time again. How many shinobi do you think exist from the five Great Shinobi Nations who harbour hatred towards shinobi from different lands? This time, I started it. But this kind of occurrence happens all the time. And not everyone can supress their desire for revenge like you. An alliance formed by only the higher ranks will just end up repeating the past."  
_

_"That's not true." He said quietly.  
_

_"Because I'll change the future!"  
_

_"How can you be so sure?"  
_

_"My master and fellow shinobi have entrusted me to find the answer to deal with hatred. The answer to stop this cycle of revenge. The answer to foster understanding __between shinobi! They put their faith in me and I'm going to find the answer! So have some faith in me too, old man! Even it happens gradually, I'll get closer to this thing called peace!"_

To the Elder's shock, she jumped up so hard her chair was knocked over and the table suddenly gave a violent tremor at the brute strength of her hands slammed on top.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is here with the Iwagakure's alliance with the Leaf but I'm absolutely certain that you're all forgetting the fact that we not just separate establishments anymore but a united nation of shinobi and ninja alike. I agree that the Old man was nearly on his gateway to death after Uchiha Madara defeated him, but like Sakura says: it's all in the past.

Focus on what we have now, and what we can do to sustain it! A knuckle head once said to me that he would do all in his path to get closer to peace, even if it meant getting closer to the cycle of hatred itself. Why are you all defying that? We are all one nation now, not just separate villages with a historical rivalry that dates so far back into the past. If I place my trust in them, why can't you?"

A pensive motion swept through the room as her question was answered with pure silence. To Sakura's right, a pair of council members began to group around the Daimyo as he struggled to make a firm decision. After what seemed like eternity, he nodded and stood up.

"I cannot make all the decisions for the Earth council, as there is at least half in this room who oppose my rules and this particular verdict of working with the Konoha shinobi. However," he paused and turned to face Kurotsuchi and Sakura. "I still lead the Earth Council and if there is anyone who would like to challenge me then they should do so now.

My advisors and I have come to the result that we will take your word, Kurotsuchi. Only on the condition that you maintain the tightest amount of security on Deidara and discuss with us and the Tsuchikage if you have any other propositions that you would like to be made. We'll be placing our trust in you too, Leaf underlings. It'll be your job to look after Deidara's frail health and manage our hospitals which are in a dire need of medics.

_Wonderful, more quality time with clay boy. _

For the mean time, Morino Ibiki will continue to teach and conduct interrogations on the other prisoners. But when Deidara reaches his full health I want another investigation to clarify everything. His execution that was supposed to be held in three days' time is also annulled. For the meantime, this meeting is now concluded."

~-0-~

Deidara awoke with a start as the door clanged open. Disgruntled at the sudden disturbance, he sat up straighter to get a better view of the pink medic and hissed at the pain that ran through his torso. To his utter surprise, she smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?"

He narrowed his eyes and clamped his mouth shut, deciding it was better to maintain minimal communication within each other. Despite the thought, he knew his attempt would fail sooner or later. At the feel of the cool chakra she was emitting from her hands, his muscles slowly relaxed.

"I came here today to tell you that you're going to be released soon." She said suddenly. At once his head perked up and he stared her in the eyes.

"Are you serious, yeah?"

"Positively certain. I was there."

"I wonder what made the Tsuchikage change his mind so easily, then."

"Actually he was absent from the meeting. It was the Earth Council that made the judgment." She continued to talk on, feeling uneasy as he raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Earth council.

"They reached a decision where they've agreed to release you. Under the special conditions that have to be met. For the meantime, I've been assigned to look after you and return you to good health. So in the next few months I'll be supervising your condition and making sure your medical needs are up to scratch – "

"You're wasting your time then, yeah." Immediately Sakura stopped her work and looked up. His calm nature turning out to be nothing but a mere façade as his voice bore a strong hint of irony and derision. Deidara's face had twisted into a scornful sneer. "You think I'll just listen to you and do as you please like some stupid, injured patient, yeah? Just because the Council has made its decision with me doesn't mean that I'll do as they'll like. God knows how you managed to even persuade them, yeah. Their Stone Will sure has softened with time."

He turned to the side in revulsion, biting his lip so hard it started to bleed.

He was furious.

Honestly, who did she think she was? Prancing in here and telling him he was going to be doing this and that. She was just a Leaf Nin, some medic who should bloody know her place. Why the hell was she even supporting him anyway? The way she spoke about the whole situation, it was as if she wanted to help him, filled with pure sympathy. The very thought of it made him want to fume and puke altogether.

_Tch, the stupid Leaf kunoichi wouldn't even know a single thing, yeah._

But instead of Sakura moving back in trepidation from his sudden snap, she held her ground and walked forward. Her green eyes were now filled with resolution, the fortitude of it all shining through.

Frowning, she jabbed him hard in the stomach and rolled her eyes as he yelped from the sharp pain.

_This ungrateful heck of a man.  
_

"Who do you think _you _are?" she shrilled. "You should be lucky we even you defended out there! Do you even know how hard it was trying to sift through your medical results and see if you were telling the truth or not? Do you even realize how draining it is, for me to be healing you repeatedly for days, trying to keep you alive from the brink of death? For your information, you should be grateful that the Council made a decision to give you a second chance. The Daimyo wasn't even going to listen to me, or Kurotsuchi. They were going to execute you within three days!"

"Execution or not," he argued. "It wouldn't make a sheer difference at all, yeah. Sooner or later I will be dead – with or without your help. In fact, I bet this whole situation would've been a lot smoother if I hadn't helped you in the first place, yeah."

Giving her a scornful expression and curling his lip, he leered at her crudely.

"Lemme guess, Kurtosuchi sent you? Or that fat oaf Akatsuchi told you to come and chit chat with me?"

She let out an uncontrollable growl. "Don't you dare insult – "

"I'm not _that_ easy, yeah. And I don't give in to physical pain from that scar head. My art definitely doesn't swing that way, yeah."

"So you're just gonna throw your life away for nothing? You're discarding this second chance at life all for the sake of whatever the hell you and your 'art' believe in!"

Sakura began to clench her fists in anger. Admittedly, the situation would've been much easier if he hadn't mentioned anything, in fact, the messy conflict between him and the village was said to be brooding even more. But then again here he was, given a second chance to live. Even if he was to be chained and strictly monitored at first he was still alive and perfectly kicking.

Nonetheless, that didn't mean he had the right to give a life away. It was true that she would never really understand his concepts with art, but this – this was a whole new beginning he was throwing away. Anyone would've killed for a second chance at life. And here was this jerk, tossing the decision around as if he never cared.

She continued to shout out of frustration and threw her arms in the air; not giving a single care that the guards outside were beginning to wonder if everything is alright.

"What does a life mean to you? What about you and your art? Isn't this a perfect opportunity for you to try to achieve something more? This second chance that we're giving you; does it mean nothing to you – nothing at all?"

Panting hard, she lowered her eyes to meet his. The pair was no more than a few inches away from each other as his blue ones stared challengingly into her green ones. They were so full of defiance, glinting with an eager desire to prove himself in front of those who opposed him. The wavy hues of blue contrasted with his blond hair. It was as if it resembled the unequal surges of confidence he held; the hidden composure she had brought herself to admire within her years of infatuation with Sasuke.

_His eyes. They're so…_

"Haruno-san, is everything alright? We heard a bit a commotion in here with all of the yelling."

Sakura stumbled back in surprise, slightly embarrassed at being caught frozen in a trance. A burly Stone guard poked his head through the doorway and cocked his head to the side, clearly confused.

"Ah, that! Everything is fine, thank you."

"Well, if you need anything or would like to be assisted by any means – I'll just be outside."

"Of course."

As soon as door was clanked shut, Deidara spoke. His voice sounded coarse.

"You said you fought for me, yeah. Why?"

Immediately she opened her mouth and then closed it, unsure of a decisive answer. Noticing he had directly avoided his question, she decided to ignore it. Why _did_ she defend him against the Earth Council during that previous meeting? What was her motive for all of this? She could've taken the option of waiting for Deidara to open up during his interrogations with Ibiki. He would've had to open up eventually.

_We learn geology the morning after the earthquake. We learn the real truth the very hour after the lie._

"I want to help you." she said flatly. "I want to complete my mission successfully and I want to help you obtain a second chance." He snorted and made a disdainful face while trying to push away her healing hands.

_Bullshit. _

"Didn't I just tell you before, yeah? I'll die anyway with or without your assistance –"

"I won't let that happen."

His strong hands dropped and his stared at her in disbelief. His blue eyes flickered back and forth with mixed emotions as a million thoughts raced through his mind. After a few seconds Sakura seized her chance to talk again, the fire in her eyes slowly dying down. She gave a soft smile and continued to release a smoother flow of chakra.

"I'm not going to let you die, especially now since your obviously in my care. I know – I know that we're not exactly on the greatest of all terms due to us being enemies and such," He glared at her, daring her to say more. She only glared back. "but that doesn't mean I can't help you now. And that doesn't mean I want you exactly dead, either." She added quietly.

The two then fell victims to the silence that had been slowly brewing, watching a group of Stone Genin that were training with falling rocks through his cell window.

_Bombs and bits, eh?_

"You were part of the famous Explosion Corps weren't you?" she asked suddenly, her ears keen to hear out the answer. He regarded her sardonically.  
I was, yeah." He said dryly.

"Would you ever go back?" Instantly he gave her a sceptical look. Sakura mentally slapped herself on the head.

_As if he ever would be able to anyway, stupid.  
_

But to her shock he gently leaned back on the brick wall and shrugged, a silent sigh fell on his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind I guess. Teaching the other amateurs about explosions, rocks and the yada-yada bits isn't exactly that bad."

"I suppose you would've added a bit of artistic taste to your clay figures, right?"

"Definitely, yeah. I've been sculpting clay figures for years." _  
_

And just like that, a bright idea ignited in Sakura's mind. She had gotten him to talk, to offer a sample to prove his biological existence, if she get him or somehow persuade him to – _  
_

"I know what you're thinking, yeah." He frowned. "And there's absolutely no fucking way you're gonna make me teach those kids."

_So much for the subtlety. _

"What if," she paused to think of something good to say, _anything_ that sounded good. "What if you taught the younger ones some of your own techniques? With a bit of your artistic components to it?" She threw her hands into the air and made a bizarre gesture of flapping wings. She couldn't blame him for gawking at her like she had grown horns. "Like – like how you make those birds! You know those giant white birds you would fly on or something?"

Deidara puffed his chest at the kunoichi opposite him and snorted loudly, "If I ever had to teach a class on the basis of Earth Art: rocks, minerals, clay and gems, I wouldn't even place you with beginning three year olds for a starting point, yeah."

_Biased primate._

And then her eyes quickly were set alight, the fire blazing. Sakura smirked in triumph.

"That's good, because you don't really have a say in the matter after all." He tried to rise in protest but failed miserably.

"Oi, I never agreed to it, yeah! Amateur know-it-all's and me definitely don't mix."

"It won't be as hard as you think. You two are more alike than you realize."

She chuckled lightly and stood up to slide the prison door closed with a snap. Deidara could only grunt and snort at the same time, mildly offended.

_She did not just do that. That bitch did not just make a fool out of him just like that.  
_

Flexing his fingers, he groaned at the cracking sounds and how quick the pink haired chick had healed them. He might have a bit more of a challenge on his hands than he'd thought after all.

_The clay was hard, as hard as a concrete wall. But a pair of gentle hands carefully examined it. Piece by piece, and angle by angle, it had reached a decision to pour water onto the clay. A few hours went by as the clay was still hard; it's texture still rigid and rather cracked._

_ But the potter felt a slight change in the clay and cautiously wedged a piece off to analyse it. It was starting to soften and mould but only in the slightest. Even something such as small and insignificant change such as that, it made her smile._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Two months of no update and all you can come up with is this shitty chapter?

Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for the really looong wait. I've been dealing with a few personal issues at home and I literally have not had the time to write at all. I know there wasn't really much Sakura/Deidara but I assure you all that there will be much more in the following chapters.

A big thank you to all those readers who reviewed and I apologize for not getting back to those with signed accounts. After this chapter I'll definitely be replying to each and everyone! I hope everyone's also looking forward to a great 2013.

Reviews would be a lovely and obviously late Christmas gift. ;)


	5. Lithogenesis

**Igniting Resurgence **

**Chapter 5: Lithogenesis**

* * *

_Lithogenesis – the process of formation of rocks_

* * *

Nightfall came all too soon for Sakura.

Barely able to open her eyes, she emitted a yawn whilst stacking a pile of papers onto a nearby shelf and looked around her room with mild interest. A few days had passed since she attended the conference meeting.

It felt even longer since she had last checked up upon Deidara. Her schedule had been rather hectic, too. Scouring the hospital for various patients and teaching a few classes of junior medics.

Exhausted from today's work, she collapsed onto her bed and sighed. Pondering over the events during the past few weeks, her thoughts wandered over as to what they had all become. Her expidentures, learning's and encounters – her mindset was now on a whirl.

To her surprise a hard rap knocked on the door. She sat up immediately.

_Well there goes my train of thought._

"Haruno-san, can I come in? It's just me, Kurotsuchi."

_Maybe not. _

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Take a seat, actually."

Pulling out an exquisitely carved granite chair for the Stone kunoichi, Sakura eyed her curiously. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, just wanted to come over and check how you faring with all of this commotion going on."

Kurtosuchi failed to stifle a wide yawn as she rubbed her eyes. "I mean, I've been running around all day but I've overheard that the Council has been impressed with your working attitude so far. You're already earning a good reputation amongst the shinobi ranks, too." She added cheerfully.

A wryly smile etched on her face. "It's good to see that we're all in harmony now, I mean as in the Leaf and the Stone. Normally under these alliance circumstances there would've already been a broken fight underway between the villages. Too bad that blond knucklehead sabotaged the whole thing with his ideas of glorious peace."

"Oh you mean Naruto? I know he can be such a complete idiot at times, but he really has his own way with changing people."

_I wouldn't even be surprised if the boofhead actually managed to install a few ramen shops in every hidden village.  
_

"He was a complete moron at first, but I guess he won me over in the end." Agreed Kurotsuchi heartily, "Do you reckon he'll be able to change the mind of that Uchiha brat? The other teammate of yours?"

At the mention of Sasuke, Sakura froze and Kurotsuchi immediately realized her mistake. Hastily, she attempted to convert the subject into another matter.

"Err, sorry about that. I didn't mean to fly into something like that –"

"No, no it's fine really. I'm used to people asking about that stuff. You wouldn't be the first to ask."

Letting out a small sigh of relief, she nodded and began to move onto the topic she had been meaning to talk about from the start.

"So how are you going with Deidara-nii? I hope the brat hasn't given you too much trouble. It isn't like him to open up to just anyone, you know. I think the two of you did a bit of negotiating yourself."

Quickly forgetting about the sudden memory of her runaway teammate, Sakura put on a forced smile and shrugged.

"He's been doing alright, actually. Aside from his ridiculous notions of art and constant whining and complaining like a three year old; he's not a bad patient really. As far as our conversations go, their only very limited.

My main concern for him is his deteriorating health, as its declining at a rapid pace. Honestly though, it's amazing that he's lasted this long at all. His chakra forms and body ligaments also provides us a nice solid foundation to work with and alter possible physical complications in the future." Sakura then cringed slightly.

_That's sounded so wrong on so many levels. Besides, it's not like we're gonna actually examine all of his body parts for future use._

Witnessing the confused look on the Stone kunoichi's face, she streamlined the statement to swat off her mild embarrassment. "I mean on medical terms, only! The scientific data would really help."

"Nah, that's fine. I get your point there. In fact, I reckon your idea of getting Deidara-nii back to the village forces really intrigues me. With his new addition, the Explosion Corps could be totally restructured. I hear Akatsuchi is trying to snap him into place as we speak."

"Isn't this all a bit too soon, though? It was only just an idea that came to mind…"

"Relax; you needn't worry about the Old man's consent. He and the Stone Council are probably dealing with their own problems in other meetings. Besides, my grandfather would always give into me sooner or later."

_Not that the Old man ever has a choice to even have a say in the matter, anyway.  
_

Sakura leaned in closer to get a better insight, curious as to what Kurotsuchi knew about her newfound patient. Her relationship and affiliation with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and Akatsuchi was somewhat stable.

Throughout the weeks of cooperation with the two she had recognized that the two were more like a family than she would've ever thought of, resembling the contrasts and comparisons she held with Naruto during her life at the Hidden Leaf.

Within the hardwire frames and rigid attitudes that bounded the shinobi of Iwagakure together, lied a shining gemstone that was only visible to those who dared to look harder and gaze deeper into the abyss.

The flaring power that streaked through their veins and radiated through the stone walls of the village had outlined to Sakura that there was far more to the eye than just a mound of crumbling rocks. That under the rocky brashness there was an unbreakable pillar of strength and a resilient foundation which untied them all.

_The Will of Stone.  
_

It was more than an aura that masked their tightly kept secrets and held them to sworn loyalty to each and one of their own. But an ignition that brewed each other's camaraderie and sense of amity. The character of Kurotsuchi had sparked the light, defining the stone statue with a gleaming shine.

Lurid, poised and without a doubt, headstrong, the girl was a born leader.

She had clearly inherited the traits from her grandfather, the stone-like fortitude needed to build a rock-hard fortress. As expected from someone distinctly related to a Kage, her physical abilities were not be miffed.

Kurotsuchi held a high level of velocity, the precision regarding her short and long range fighting techniques never failing to accurately hit the desired target with strong force. Using her aptitude to gather any required informational data when needed, Sakura had noted that the kunoichi had been gifted with sharp tongue that was able to lash out and pierce others without the harsh shackles of authority and dictation.

Something that Sakura herself, one day hoped to achieve.

There were times when the two would often meet up in the midst of the busy hallways, laughing and cheerfully talking amongst the annoyed glances of the Elders who walked past. Despite her often wildly tousled hair and yet boyish looks, it was Kurotsuchi's fierce drive and devouring ardour that caught Sakura's eyes.

Yet even as they parted ways, it was the silent sound of mixed hope and despondency in those shining dark orbs that drew her even closer to girl. The world of perception and observation had quietly exposed that the girl's confident stride was only but thick armour to hide the confused pain and bewilderment that had been inflicted on her soft spots over the years.

The blissful grin that was planted on her face was a simple façade to conceal the bitterness and acrimony she bore towards those who still held someone close to their hearts.

Sakura had felt it too.

She leaned in closer, and decided to take her chances to find out what could about the tight yet tattered bonds of the three. Regardless of the size or depth the wound was, healing was still needed. The pounding question snapped through her.

"You miss him don't you?"

"I…"

Sakura waited patiently as Kurotsuchi let out a long suffering sigh.

"Yeah, you could say that. You could say that I've been waiting for Deidara-nii's arrival for a long time, despite me knowing that it would never have happened on his own accord. I just never expected it to be like this."

"Have you visited him or talked to him at all?"

"Like always, I get the same _'Oh it's just you'_ response. I expected nothing less than that for sure; and then yet, I had things more to say than he had time to listen."

But unlike the fire that blazed and rose, the Stone Will lacked the ability to provide the emotional warmth for those around them.

The stone walls only provided a firm physical shelter and emotional reserve, unable to satisfy those who desired passion and existed for the reason of catching their own haven of solace. There were those who could easily mask their emotions with rigid attitudes such Kurotsuchi. People like Akatsuchi whose physical appearance took that of a boulder was the equivalent of a melted gold.

Sakura peered at the calendar hanging above her.

_It looks like I'm also scheduled to see him tomorrow. Perfect timing to meet and check up on the art-crazed criminal. _

And then, there was Deidara. He was said to be the most enthusiastic of the group, raring to go with his never-ending rants of art and all that it affected. It was obvious the man was ruled by his emotions and zealous behaviour.

However he had also been the lively core of three, and yet the wild root that tore their art pieces all down.

Kurotsuchi ran a hand through her hair and gave a frustrated breath that seemed to mix itself with a chortle.

"He hasn't changed a single bit, that idiot." She laughed, "He still goes on and on about his desire for art and how in the end he'll end it all in _bang _just like he once did during the time when we were kids back at the Academy. Loud, reckless and _careless." _

The room fell silent as she got up to continue speaking, her rants growing louder. "I was excited at first when I heard the news of Deidara – I remember my hands shaking so hard that I was beginning to wonder if it was involuntary or not. My mind exploded with all of the things we had to do and possibly say if he ever responded to our interactions." Her fists clenched tightly as she added, "Even Akatsuchi didn't know what to say."

Her dark brows furrowed in frustration. "I had hoped he would consider what's best in store for him, knowing that he would always put his own demands before the village's requests. I had always hoped he would come back to us, knowing and yet _completely _forgetting that he had left us – Akatsuchi and I as he bombed the village."

The light in her eyes stopped dancing.

And just like that, Sakura felt Kurotsuchi's tone turn bitter.

It was a familiar sensation; she had felt so many a time before. She watched as Kurotsuchi slammed a hard fist into the wall.

"He hasn't changed at all, that _reckless _idiot."

A giant crack then tore through wall, the impact of the blow causing the physical force to rip through the remaining stone structure. "I'd forgotten that he had already made _that_ choice so long ago. I'd forgotten that he had already left us behind."

Then came the small tinkering pieces of grey pebbles at her feet, and Sakura swore that there was three whom were silver that were significantly larger than the others. Looking at the dismayed sight of the once headstrong kunoichi, she had realized that she was staring into a version of herself – one that was faltering slightly and slowly losing hope.

If Naruto wasn't at her side, would she have transformed into this too? She ran a finger through one of her pink strands and turned to the side. The glass window displayed a clear image of the night, and yet it showed her the Konoha metal headband on her forehead. It glinted brightly against the light, the shine striking Sakura deep in the eyes.

She breathed softly.

"Don't give up on him."

Instantly Kurotsuchi's head snapped up and she her face was marked filled disbelief. She wanted to believe – to hope – and to _know_ that one day her past teammate would return to the person he once was.

She shook her head. "Deidara-nii isn't like the Uchiha." She said stubbornly, "Once he's stuck on something then he's purely hard core. There's no turning back for him, the self-detonation blast during his encounter with your ex-teammate should be a prime example of that. It's the Will of the Stone. It's all he's ever known."

"Deidara isn't like Sasuke."

Regardless of the extending circumstances that surrounded them all, the fateless point of no return considering the path Deidara had once chosen was now inevitable. Frustration reeked through her.

"How can you say that?" she asked incredulously. "How can you be so sure – so full of hope that he'll just –"

And then Sakura looked to the ground and smiled sadly, behind her tough demeanour stood a little girl who spoke of pain.

"Do you love him?"

"Wha –"

"Well do you?"

"_Heck No!_ Well, maybe yes – but it's not what you think. More like a brotherly and sisterly love that's between us all. I did have major crush on him when I first met him, though."

"Then _seize_ those bonds. Restore them no matter how long it may take." There was a hint of challenging valour conveying in her tone, as Sakura's memories of her icy childhood sweetheart began to dawn upon her.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

"My heart belongs to a man who probably committed double the amount of crimes to what Deidara has done." she admitted slowly, "More than once he has tried to kill me and my teammates, even threatening to obliterate the village at the least. The bonds we share, the forever changing exchanges of hate that run so strongly in him have convinced so many others that he's now just a lost cause to be reckoned with."

She bit her lip as Kurotsuchi's response went unheard. It was if her words and actions had a startling effect on Kurtosuchi, the Iwa kunoichi now gazing with admiration.

"Sakura, why are you so…"

But to her surprise Sakura just twirled wildly on the spot, a fist thumping on her chest and a finger pointed to her headband. "Ever heard of the Will of Fire?" she grinned. "Or have _you_ forgotten? I may not be Naruto and have all of his rather exuberant qualities," She declared, "but if this stony will is all Deidara knows, then I'm not going to give up on him. I'm not going to give up on him just yet."

One of her free hands gently flexed its fingers, the limbs tightening strongly as her resolves began to tighten even stronger.

She clenched his fist and held it to chest closely. "These bonds we have, the cherished memories and the silent pillars of friendship and camaraderie that binds us all," And transformed into a soaring punch in the air as her green eyes gleamed.

_The spread of civilisation may be likened to a fire; first, a feeble spark, next a flickering flame, then a mighty blaze, ever increasing in speed and power._

"I'd do anything to reignite them."

The statement brought her comfort, with Kurtosuchi somewhat able to lift a burden of her shoulders. Yet for Sakura, it had been another declaration to test Deidara's resurgence into the world that had been carved out for them.

No matter the cost.

_In order to succeed, you must first be willing to fail._

The dark haired girl suddenly smiled sheepishly. "You know there was a time when we both were actually considered for the position that is now considered undeniably close to the Tsuchikage."

Sakura then did a double take as her job dropped. A fitting image of the Deidara she knew floating above her with flying white birds and clay models somehow made its way into her mind.

"Really?"_  
_

Kurotsuchi nodded proudly.

"Yep. There was a time when even the Old man was taking the verdict into consideration. It was rather odd, actually." Her tightly clenched fist unfolded gently and she began to play with her uniform, "I'd never seen the Old man so happy. Even the council was elated at the news."

"But Deidara didn't accept it?"

Her shoulders quickly drooped at the questions and she shrugged. "Well, it was such momentous ask of us. I mean, who wouldn't? But yeah, Deidara just saw something else in store for him. He was never the indoorsy type. Sakura then snorted with a rather unladylike face.

_He'd probably just bomb the papers, knowing his way.  
_

Taking a dozy look at the clock, Kurotsuchi let out a loud yawn and gave a cheerful wink. "Well I think that this is preferably the wrap up time for me. I'll see ya sometime soon."

As a shadow of Kurotsuchi's slim figure made her way past the vast array of chairs and tables, Sakura found herself running out of time to ask that one last question echoing in her head.

"Hold on – wait a minute!"

"Yeah?"

"Why did he leave the village? Why did he leave you all behind?" The two abrupt questions struck Kurotsuchi as her eyes evidently widened, the involuntary tensing of her light muscles deflecting what a delicate subject it was to her. "You never told me the exact reason as to why Deidara defected."

Yet within her heart, Sakura already knew the answer. "Forgive me," she said at once. Trying to cover up her tactic skills would now be meaningless. "I didn't mean to pry into –

"Whatever Deidara wanted, we tried to give it to him."

At the simple answer, Sakura froze with lightning speed. Soft, cool blasts of winds made their way through the now open doorway as she struggled to grasp what she had just comprehended.

_There are only two tragedies in life: one is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it.  
_

"Then why would just he just defect from the village and then destroy it?"

Kurotsuchi sifted a few fingers through her dark hair and released a sigh.

"I guess there was just always that one thing that we weren't able to give him, eh? Whatever he wanted, we weren't able to give it to him."

~-0-~

"Good morning, Haruno-san, Akatsuchi-sama."

"Morning Hideo, how is the patient complying?"

"Do you mean the prisoner, Deidara? Well his behaviour has been satisfactory, ma'am. A few struggles at times, though. I'm sure we'll get there."

"I'll see to that then. Please let us in – I'm scheduled to check up on him."

"Of course."

It had been almost a week since Sakura had last met Deidara – let alone talked to him face to face.

Akatsuchi had also insisted on accompanying her for the morning check-up to which the guards had no objection to. Inclining her head to the usual pair of sentinels who greeted her respectively, she nodded and motioned to Akatsuchi to walk beside her. He quickened his pace to hers and cracked his knuckles.

"Kurotsuchi insisted on me coming," he panted. "that girl is such a boyish hassle she never knows when to give up."

Sakura let out a loud laugh and pushed the doors open revelling in the familiar smell of medical disinfectant. "We're about to meet an bigger hassle very soon."

The sight in front of them may have proved her point more than she needed.

Deidara sat on a tightly shackled chair, his wrists securely bound to metal chakra restraints that fully covered the mouths on his palms. The golden hair that had been tied in a high ponytail now cascaded upon his slumped shoulders with hundreds of frayed ends.

Dirty tones of blonde that resembled in the artificial light began to remind Sakura of a sickly mustardy paste, filling her with apprehension.

_He looks even worse than last time I saw him._

Her eyes traced the outlines of his jaw down to his neck, legs and torso. The flesh was marred with a number of deep abrasions, lacerations and burning punctures. The torn skin would take many weeks to heal at the worst. As her eyes began to analyse the deep wounds and injuries that lay before her, swarming sense of concern began to pit at the bottom of her stomach.

How long had it had been since he last received _any_ medical treatment?

The physical complications seemed to be crying out for more than just bodily attention. How long was it since he last fully consumed a meal or even acquired a decent amount of sleep?

It was visible to anyone that the man was shaking; deprived of a period to sleep that was desperately needed to regenerate his cells and internal organs. Sakura couldn't blame him; who wouldn't have been able to get a good night's sleep in a prison cell?

Yet as far as the guarding custodians were concerned, all those in need of medical assistance – given that the need was great or small regardless of their social status – were patients in her eyes.

Involuntarily, her body began to move as if her limbs had a will of their own. Sakura shot forward to grasp a woollen blanket on a nearby shelf and frowned as it failed to unravel consistently.

Deidara growled loudly, unsure of whether the sound came from his vocal cords or his rumbling stomach.

"Don't touch me, yeah."

"Oh for god's sake," An exasperated sigh escaped Sakura, "stop being such a child and grow up."

"I'm not cold, yeah."

"The reactions of your body must be telling me a whole different story, then." She snapped. A more disturbing thought perturbed her mind, "Have you been eating?"

His lack of a response failed to motivate the question as he decided to ignore her. Gradually, the warmth of the blanket ran across his skin. Slowly the shivering began to stop. Sakura then took a step back to examine her patient once more.

At last, she found herself gazing at his eyes. What appeared to be a purple bruise had started to take over the area near his ear with red welts forming. Deep, dark bags sagged under his tired eyes. Those blue rings_. _

_Those once brilliant orbs._

The windows to the soul and the very tongue of love – Sakura couldn't help but drown herself in the waves of melancholy and despondency.

All her life, she had been brought up to know that the eyes were the home of silent prayers. They were the very oceans that dreams were reflect in and yet all she could see was a hollow reflection of someone of dead will.

With no desire to live, what use was a body?

With no ribbons of hope and credence, what good was it for one to dream? What was the point in fighting to reach the top? Perhaps the sight in front of her feet bore the full side effects of the Edo Tensei.

_For the man she knew as Deidara seemed so lifeless. _

A knock at the door snapped her back to reality.

"Haruno-san, is everything alright?"

The head of an ANBU sentry peeked from the doorway as Sakura rose to her full height. She narrowed her eyes.

"No everything is not alright." She replied tartly. "When was the last time he was given a meal?"

"Err…"

It was obvious that the man was struggling to offer a decent answer. "All prisoners are given a daily meal which includes rations of vitamins, minerals and protein supplements."

"At what time of the day?"

"Every noon, ma'am."

"Do you often check to see if he has consumed his meals?"

"Of course."

The burly guard now stood in the middle of the entrance with his slightly bowed. Sakura tightened her fists and tilted her head towards Deidara.

"Why hasn't he eaten, then? Did you not check him recently?"

"Well, we assumed he wasn't hungry due to the lack of inclination to eat, Haruno-san."

If it wasn't for the thickness of the pewter bars that separated Sakura from the Iwa shinobi, she was highly thankful that it prevented her from physically tackling the man to the ground.

Despite the strange thought flitting across her mind, a vision of an angry Tsunade lecturing her about the unnecessary death of an Iwagakure ninja soon got the better of her.

"You and your predecessors presumed he wasn't hungry?"

"The prisoner displayed no signs of interest in the food brought to him –"

"Did it not occur to you that he was unable to feed himself, and desperately needed to seek medical treatment?"

"We do not supervise his interrogation and the physical aftereffects that may be present. Only his confinement."

Sakura bristled under his terse tone and yet, she stood her ground. "Do you not know that such a mere task like the consumption of food poses a greater challenge for those who are weak or injured?"

"The man is our prisoner – not our patient."

"Then I shall be reporting this incident as well as your ineptitude to oversee such a small task back to the Tsuchikage."

The ANBU didn't say a word as his proud chest began to deflate, failing to register a response. It was outrageous, to think that they would take a meal due to the ignorance of a physical obstacle such as bruised or broken limbs.

_Shizune would have an epileptic fit if she saw the state of how some people were treated here. _

As rude as it was, Sakura longed to see if the man was perspiring with sweat behind his stupid ceramic mask.

"I offer my deepest apologies, he began, "and I assure you that such a mistake will not be overlooked again." Anyone could've picked up the notion of derision that hid through his voice; but Sakura couldn't blame him. Why would there be a need to care for a prisoner's health? Least of all a traitor who had a stolen a kinjutsu and then defected from his home grounds to become an S-class criminal.

"With all due respect," she sighed softly, "I understand your position as a guard to maintain the highest level of security to confine such a prisoner."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Deidara scoffed and gave them a look of disparagement. "However, it is my duty as a medic to make sure that all of patients sustain a high level of health – regardless of them being a prisoner or a patient. Because of your _assumptions, _Deidara's level of health has diminished rapidly."

"I understand. I'm prepared to take action in order to face the consequences."

"Then I hope you don't mind me reminding you once more that the condition of Deidara," she jerked her head back to the slumping blonde, "is of the utmost importance to Tsuchikage and those that surround him which include Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi."

"Of course, Haruno-san." Noticing that his last reply took a tad too long, Sakura beckoned him to return back to his post.

_At least the deal is done with that daft dimbag._

Turning back to the situation which was now in her hands, she shrugged as Akatsuchi tossed a 'right on target, Sakura' look. Immediately she took hold of her skills and started to emit the healing chakra.

"You pathetic act of sympathy was unbelievably futile, yeah."

She looked up from her barely finished work and found herself face-to-face with Deidara's gauzy stare that was so undoubtedly filled with ennui. Sakura ignored his insult.

"Well as the head medic it's my duty to retain your health and bodily needs at a basic level at the least." She started, "Don't start telling me what I can and can't do just because your breathing is at what someone would like _you _describe a steady rate."

_I can still sense some irregular cardiac patterns, though._

His perplexed reaction at her words seemed to depict an emotion of bewilderment and confusion. Declining to comment, his lip curled in distaste as Sakura busied herself with one of his heavily damaged shoulders.

"Is there anything that I'm not aware of?" she asked suddenly, pushing her tongue and lips to cooperate in what would be classified as a useless attempt to start a conversation.

"I'm perfectly alive, yeah. Breathing and kicking."

"You're dead wrong with the latter."

"How ironic, yeah. I'll be dead soon if I don't comply with the Tsuchikage's wishes."

"Oh, so you've come to terms within yourself and made the decision to cooperate with the interrogations?"

"No. Definitely not, yeah."

It was hard not to overlook the hint of bitterness in Deidara's voice. Sakura soon found herself gazing out the window to the clouds as she contemplated on him.

He wanted to free. He wanted to be fly. He wanted to soar above and beyond the borders of all he knew.

Instead, he had been cast and shunned by some of those he knew. Perplexed between two worlds of what was right and wrong. Was it that he was refusing to let something go?

"Looks like you're still drowning yourself in the melancholy of falling snow." She mumbled, somewhat absentmindedly. He turned towards her and gave her a withered look.

_Great. Now he thinks that insane. Talking about the weather and all. _

"I was just referring to your attitude." She shrugged. Hopefully putting her hands up in mock innocence would make her act more convincing. "It's always so negative and cynical about everything and _everyone_ that comes your way."

"If you believe I fear death, then you're wrong, yeah."

"Oh? I'd thought you'd place in a few of your artistic crazes into it."

"True. Although I daresay that greatly disappointed. I'd very much prefer to end it all out in a bang, yeah."

His statement declared what she pretty much already knew. He welcomed death as much as any insane, psychotic criminal. He acted completely carefree of the painful blows that inflicted those around them. Yet, even she knew that death could reveal the worst of fears.

You could turn to face your fears, but would you have the courage to stand your ground and fight them?

_Everyone lives for a day, for it's their birth that creates the sunrise and their death of final breath that marks the sunset. _

Sakura steadied herself on the opposing wall and picked at the peeling debris. "It's human nature to avoid death and the strife that it's interested in." she reasoned, "So why do you welcome it? Why do you praise it with your art in hopes to fulfil a purpose? "

He raised a blonde eyebrow at her argument, signifying that it was rather invalid.

"You never did get it, did you?" he asked. "Even though I'm not dead, I'm still not human, either."

"Then what are you?" challenged Sakura, "Because you definitely aren't a piece of art."

Instantly Deidara's eyes flashed with anger. The words were harsh, for she knew she had ventured into forbidden territory. However, it was the truth – even Deidara had to know that.

He turned his head to the side and spat on the ground bitterly. "I guess you could call me a sacrificial body, yeah. A living, yet artificial replacement for someone who was once as artistic as I was."

There was dying light in his eyes, and a faltering wind in his voice. Sakura placed the remaining bandages back on the shelf and sighed.

"Sit up."

"No."

"Sit up or at least straighten your posture."

"No…yeah."

She fumed in silence as she struggled to force Deidara in decent sitting position without applying any further damage to his bruises. When he sat, he slouched so low that his square shoulders brushed up against the back of the chair. The two were separated by a small wooden table, hardly more than two feet apart.

"Could you not sit like a four year old?" she chided, "I thought you had more dignity than that."

_Hopefully the reminder would have some impact on his thick head._

"You look slightly less boring from this angle, yeah. It does make your already stuffed forehead even more demented, though. Call it a squashed potato, if you like."

_Now this punk is really asking for a beating.  
_

A vein threatened to pop on her forehead as a chortled snigger caught their attention.

She had forgotten that Akatsuchi was here in the room as well. The Stone shinobi sat at the back of the room, cross-legged and floating in mid-air. He waved a hand to alleviate the situation.

"Don't mind me," he chuckled, "I'm just here to observe."

Deidara's muted response gave away the answer that the he was either satisfied with Akatsuchi's presence or that he just didn't care. According to Sakura's testimonials, the latter was probably correct.

A wry smile etched upon Akatsuchi's face. "I can't say that I'm not surprised, though."

That caught Deidara's attention.

"Hmm?"

"You hardly said a word during your other interrogations. I'd never given thought that you would ever participate in such small talk."

Deidara raised his blue eyes slowly with a frown formed on his features as he rolled his eyes and gave a scoffing remark. "It must be a grand spectacle, then. Too bad it'll end soon, yeah."

"Oh I don't know about that, mate." Sakura watched the two with dumbfounded curiosity as Akatsuchi suddenly grabbed a nearby chair and launched himself next to the blonde. "So tell me," he grinned excitedly, "do you still have mouths on your hands? The hideous and rather ghastly aftereffects of the kinjutsu you stole from the village?"

Gesturing to his wrists, Deidara grunted at the question and tossed him a dirty look. Akatsuchi seemed to take no notice and rubbed his hands together.

"Ah, so you do!" he exclaimed gleefully, "Did you know that the Old man still has some of your creative art explosions? Oh and remember the spiders and the birds that could enlarge? We still use them for training in the Explosion Corps."

"The Explosion Corps is still intact?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

She looked up from her work and matched herself with Deidara's gaze. His facial expression was as solemn as ever, yet the faintest glimmer of interest sparked in his blue eyes.

_No way, he's actually interested in something. And that something is actually worth talking about, too. _

From the looks of it, Akatsuchi also seemed surprised with Deidara's random streak of curiosity.

"Hell yes. You didn't think we'd tear down our mightiest defence force just because of _your_ defect and the end of the war, did you?"

"Right…yeah."

"Why do you ask? Are you interested in our old subdivisions we used to train in?"

The room fell quiet as Deidara lingered on the question for a few seconds. "No." He responded softly, "Not at all, yeah."

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disappointment.

_Damn. And here I thought that we were getting to the good part._

Akatsuchi ignored Deidara's response with a quick wave off. "The youngsters here still have a lot to learn by a longshot." He admitted, "The numbers are constantly increasing and at times its gets pretty hard to control them when they get such a blasted ego the moment they've realized they've handled the various detonations and ignitions."

He gave a cheeky grin that Sakura found hard not to call contagious. "You'd be surprised to find out how many of them remind me of you."

Deidara glared at him.

"Don't compare me with those top shots, yeah."

"They're loud like you. Reckless like you. They're absolutely _wild_ like you –"

"Shut your mouth, yeah. Or I'll shut it for you."

"Alright, alright."

Sakura shook her head at the scene. "You are such a hothead."

"At least I'm not an airhead, yeah!" he retorted. She and Akatsuchi could hardly bite back their howling laughter as Deidara looked on, clearly unamused.

Finally the laughter died down as he waited for the two to compose themselves.

"Why do you use my art pieces for your own extent, yeah?" He inquired suddenly, "Any good fool would've learnt to keep their hands off my art – otherwise a wrong move may set it off. The kinjutsu wasn't labelled as 'forbidden' for nothing, yeah."

The question that flew out of the blue made Akatsuchi think, pondering in silence for a good answer."Despite not having unlocked the full secrets or even being able to access a batch of info about the stolen kinjutsu, we still sometimes use the remaining detonations you left behind to help train the more advanced students."

He fisted his hands to pause as both Deidara and Sakura looked at him to continue on, "Barely any of them hear the stories of the past, but everyone knows _your _name."

"Out of fear, out of sheer mockery, yeah. What do I care?"

"The Third Tsuchikage's student and all. I'm sure everyone would love to see _the _Deidara in the flesh and action mode." Akatsuchi smiled sadly, "You were always held in high regard, you know." He added, "You and your notions of art."

"That's…a lovely complement, yeah."

Sakura, who watching the two with dumbfounded curiosity, snorted.

_Sarcasm or no sarcasm, he made it sound like a bad thing. _

Yet, she noticed he had lingered a little too long on the comment. Akatsuchi did a half shrug – half 'whatever' gesture with his hands.

"Shame you don't have the chance to see your clay or at least release a bit of explosive chakra." He sighed. "I would've loved to see how long of a spar I could fare up against you.

"You and your rock shit up against me, yeah?" scoffed Deidara, "Quit being stupid with those ridiculous ideas."

"Don't get me wrong. Kurotsuchi and I would love to fight you one on one if we ever had the chance."

"Get real and stop dreaming, yeah. In the current situation we're in now, that's not going to happen. Besides – you've got no chance against my art with those dammed rock walls. Not even Kurtosuchi could lay a finger on me, yeah."

Finished with healing his wounds, Sakura peered at him closely. Surely, _surely_ he must've been at least frustrated in the physical state he was in. Chained, starved and beaten to a pulp, there was no way that someone could not act emotionally upset. There had had to be a tiny bit of eagerness writhing to prove himself from his body.

"So Deidara," she queried, "Would you actually fight Akatsuchi if you weren't ditched here?"

"They're definitely not worth blowing up, yeah. Anyway, yeah – that would just defeat the meaning of having a purposeful life."

Her confident reproach to Deidara instantly began to sour. Seriously though , couldn't he have anything more nice to say?

"I see your dismal approach to life hasn't changed at all."

"I see you're still that pink, obstinate mule that was barely able to defeat Sasori no danna,yeah." First, she was wasting her time with taking care of him. Now she was a pink mule?

Her fists clenched in annoyance as Deidara raised his eyes to level her gaze. Neither one of them dared to break eye contact until Sakura let out a loud scowl.

_What a rotten man._

She then shifted her attention to his medical needs. It was a far better way to take out her anger on him. She faced him to shoot off a haughty lecture.

"Whether you like it or not, you'd better start eating. Any less than the amount of food you receive now and you're gonna wane into a shrivelling prune."

"A charming way to convert _malnourishment _into your own words, yeah."

"I have my way with words."

" I can tell the obvious, yeah."

Sakura narrowly avoided his gaze and shrugged her shoulders. There was a niggling feeling at the back of her head as Deidara's eyes bore into her. "I'm not exactly your average medic."

He regarded her dryly. "I gathered that, yeah."

The sound of scraping rock and leather across the floor quickly broke the tension. Akatsuchi hovered near the entrance of the doorway, amused at the interactions and interchanges between the two.

Interestingly enough, Deidara acted rather differently compared to when he wasn't being tortured.

_Perhaps we could use that to our advantage._

"I'll be taking my leave." He announced. With a cocky grin, he jerked his head towards the latter. "I know you want to crack his head, Sakura – but by the looks of it, we're gonna need him all patched up."

With that statement now dispatched, Sakura soon found herself alone with Deidara once more.

_Bloody hell._

~-0-~

Immediately, she began to feel the impacts of Akatsuchi's sudden departure.

His presence had been quite reassuring, the old familiarity with Deidara putting her mind somewhat at ease. Now with the comforting presence of Akatsuchi now gone, her nervous anticipation of her patient's reactions was churning at the bottom of her stomach.

_What did Akatsuchi have to report, anyway? _

Nothing of mild interest came to mind when she thought of the conversation between the other two.

"Why was he with you, yeah?"

Deidara now sat straight up and stared , his blue eyes piercing directly through her. They narrowed suspiciously and then ceased as he realised the question had caught Sakura off guard.

_Pfft. Too easy, yeah.  
_

"Did his company bother you?"

Sakura turned the tables instantly as Deidara turned to look away.

"No."

"Akatsuchi seems to really venerate you in spite of the many situations you've been put in. He holds you in high regard, everyone does actually. Even Kurotsuchi."

"The two have a lot to learn in terms of growth, yeah. Akatsuchi was always a lagging longshot."

"And Kurotsuchi ?"

Sakura hid her empathy for the two, greatly picking up something unknown in his sombre tone. His voice seemed to rasp as if heavily chained.

"She was unbelievably loud and annoying – just like the Kyuubi. She could never learn to let go, yeah."

A moment of silence filled the two, neither one of them daring to speak. As the crucial seconds went by, Sakura couldn't help herself but to speak again.

"I can't say that I'm not interested in watching a sparring match go down between the three of you." she started, "I think you might be surprised how much the war has changed them, and how far they have come since _you_ last ran so freely with them."

"War doesn't do anything, yeah." Reasoned Deidara, who shook his head stubbornly, "Nor does it change anyone. It's just doing what each side thinks is right – and doing it again and again and again. Each and every one are but pawns in the game, yeah. Time ticking bombs."

"And how does _that_ differ from your art?"

For a spilt second Sakura's heart skipped a beat as Deidara slowly turned to face her as if something so blasphemous had been said. His voice was toned dangerously low as she realized how much bitterness had consumed him.

"Don't talk like you know everything, yeah!" he spat, "Don't hold your head up so high and speak so freely as if you can any references between my art and that _shit!_"

"Well I hope you realized that _shit_ was war. I hope you realized that _shit_ does have the effects of change, the wounds leaving scars so deep in which most cases time can never heal."

It was a statement, not a question as it took both Deidara and Sakura a full minute to process the words they had thrown at one another.

Deidara made a move to speak first, regaining his self-control. "Do you know what's it like to be cast out, yeah? To not be given a second chance? Do you know what's it like to be used in a fucked up state over and over again for the purposes of war?"

Sakura stood up to exhibit her full height, knowing that it would make no difference. "I know what it's like to be cast aside. I know what it's like seeing the ones you love used and the emotional suffering and pain that accompanies it."

"Yeah, well surely –"  
"But do you know what it's like to on the border line of holding your arms up and waiting for someone to grasp it?"

The sound of a ticking clock reverberated through the walls as a pair of green eyes flashed against blue. Sakura picked up a stray gauze that lay on the floor and tossed it at the bin, sighing as her aim failed miserably.

"Sometimes, we all need a second chance. However not everyone uses it to its full extent and not everyone even makes a single step to try and hold on."

His blank stare brought no reaction as she began to gather her materials and equipment. "I've healed most of your injuries so you should be able to complete the basic skills. Next time you receive a meal – make sure you finish it. Otherwise you'll starve to death."

"I already told you –"

"Many bad artists will you that art is life. There's a subtle difference however. You can always turn your back on art, but you can't turn your back on life."

Deidara was left utterly perplexed at her words as she walked out of the room and gave him no chance to reply.

The door slammed hard on its hinges.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've been away for so long that when I look at my works it makes me so sad! I know have absolutely _no_ excuse for updating and can understand that there may be people out there who feel like strangling me. Life, unfortunately, has just got this terrible way of whirling you up into for its own extent. I'd also like to use this as a way of thanking those who reviewed as it's really nice to know your thoughts and opinions! Excuse my rambling on, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would also really appreciate your feedback :)


End file.
